Bittersweet
by LunaMing1
Summary: So this is my first fanfiction ever, I'm not sure if its good but I just love Olivia and Fitz love story. Story about a olivia and fitz lovechild
1. Chapter 1: Bittersweet Morning

**Bittersweet Morning**

Sweat falls from my forehead as I lay tiredly back, the sound of crying relax me into a calm I have not felt for months. A nurse wearing large rimmed eyes glasses came over to me

"Miss. Pope she's truly beautiful" She hands me a bundle wrap in a blanket, she was so small, she was so delicate, and so defenseless. I shake my head frighten I would drop her or hold her to tight, I mutter "oh no I might hurt her by accident", the nurse giggles "first time mommy?" she smiles as she adjust my arms so I can hold her securely

I look down at her, she has curly brown hair, soft olive skin, ten fingers, ten toes, pouty full lips and I pause as I look into her eyes, they are a pure blue color. The perfect match for her father, I sigh getting lost in them briefly reliving every moment with him. The baby coos and pouts her little pink lips, as I smile "Hello little one I'm your mommy" I rub her back softly muttering to myself "what have I gotten myself into"

The nurse entered and smiled, "do you have a name for that little beauty" she hands me forms for the birth certificate; I look down at her trying to figure out the perfect name. Then I smile "Lily" the nurse nods in agreement, "perfect" she leaves.

I think back to the time when Fitz send me vase of lilies randomly during the campaign, I have never been much of a flower girl, although I appreciated when my pervious boyfriends send them, I never saw them as anything special or unique. But when he had send them, it was special and unique and lilies forever became my favorite flower.

It was a rainy day; we just got back to headquarters from a campaign rally in Ohio. Exhaustedly I sat in my office going over poll numbers for key battle ground states Florida, North Carolina, Ohio, and Pennsylvania. The Democratic candidate was killing us in the polls for independents and conservatives were still slow to accept Fitz, even after adding Sally Langston to the ticket. I shook my head in frustration as I look at recent polls, when my concentration was broken when a 5'2 delivery guy clears his throat to get my attention "Are you Ms. Olivia Pope" I nod "yes I am" he placed a vase on my desk containing a dozen light purple lilies, "Ms. Pope can you sign for these" I nod and signed for them. I rubbed my head, thinking who on earth would send me flowers it's not my birthday, Christmas or any special holiday, I shrug and read the card and looked around before smiling.

I walked into the main campaign room, "Uhm Governor Grant can I speak to you for a moment alone" Fitz nodded and followed me to the hallway, I smirk "I really hope you did not do a Edwards and use campaign money to buy your mistress flower" He frown for a second "you know you're not a mistress…you mean a lot more to me" I blush "no I was a regular guy wanted the love of my life to receive flower just because…so I pick them out myself and bought it with my own money" he says with great pride as he leans his chest into mine, I bit my lip trying to resist my attraction "Well you did not have to, I'm not really into flowers" he smiles "I know I did not have to but I wanted to, when I saw them they reminded me of you, beautiful yet resilient, perfect yet simple, versatile and loyal." I smirk softly "I did not know a purple lily meant so much" I fell his hand softly stroke my hip "Guess I finally found something the amazing Livie does not know" he tease, as he leans in to kiss me, Cyrus walked into the hall, as we both pulled away quickly, Cyrus breathily muttered sounding like he ran to find us "there you two are, we need to do some damage control, Pennsylvania looks like it might lean blue in the recent CNN polls"

I snap out my daydream, when the nurse comes back "have you finish that form for a birth certificate" I shake my head "no give me five more minutes" She nods as I look down at my perfect little baby girl "Lily….Sophia….Grant" I pause and then strike through the last part and wrote "Pope". I hang my head, this moment being bittersweet; I love this little girl with all my mite but I can never give her the life she deserves, she can never have the last name she deserves, I can never tell her dad she exist, because that news would destroy his marriage, family, and his career as President of the United States of America.

An adoption agent walks in, "Are you ready to sign over your rights Ms. Pope" she hands me papers to place my baby up for adoption.


	2. Chapter 2: Back to my Normal Life

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story. This is my first story and your support is what keeps this story going. As always I don't own Scandal just a huge fan of the characters Olivia and Fitz. Hope you enjoy this new chapter and please review.**

* * *

**Three weeks later…**

I grabbed my luggage from the conveyor belt at Reagan airport. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Stephen standing there. I immediately dropped my bags and hugged him.

"You did what you had to do Liv" he muttered with such conviction, as he pulled away and grabbed my bags. We walked to his car, in silence I reflected on the last three weeks, all I could think about was her and how hard it was to leave her. My reflection was broken when I heard the sound of Stephen unlocking his car. I turn to him and smile as I climbed in and we drove to my new apartment in DuPont. Stephen walked me inside, as I looked around my well decorated apartment.

"I must thank Abby for getting all my stuff from my old apartment near Capitol Hill" Stephen nods as he sat down on my couch.

"So what's next Livie" A question I was dreading ever since I handed in my letter of resignation to Fitz and Cyrus that cold morning.

"You have several offers from different governmental agencies, countries, politicians, and firms, all wanting you to be in-house fixer."

Pausing for a moment and thinking of my career path up until this point, I cleared my throat as Stephen grabbed bottled water from the fringe "I'm want to work for myself."

Stephen smirk, "Let me guess Pope P.C."

I shook my head "No…Pope and Associates." I smile as I placed a tea pot on the stove, "it has a nice ring to it."

He rubs his head "so who are the associates?"

I grab a mug from the cabinet. "Well I figure I cannot do everything by myself, I'll need a crafty investigator…Abby would be great at that, I need a tech person that will go to great distance to find what I'm looking for…Huck is the perfect guy, former CIA with a heart of gold…I need a people person…Harrison just got off probation and can sell water to the ocean."

Stephen laughed "that's sounds like quite a team."

I turned to him "and of course you, your loyal, you're an amazing litigator, and I can't do this without you."

Stephen nods. "I would be honored to be part of Pope and Associates."

I nod, "my team of gladiators, fixing problems and scandals of the elite and politically connected." I smiled to myself, "quite a slogan."

* * *

**One month later…**

The smell of paint still lingered in the office, as I poured myself a cup of coffee. I prepared for the first official day in the Pope and Associates office. I sat at my desk reviewing the Washington Post online, when a picture of Fitz waving appeared on my screen." I reviewed the article about his recent return from Geneva for a World Trade Organization session. His eyes looked sad and cold. The true politician he is, he still had a smile on his face.

Before I could go deep into thought about Fitz, Abby excitedly entered my office; "We have a client" I let out a nervous breath of relief not sure if going out on my own was a good idea in the beginning.

I walked into the main conference room and a woman in her 30s is standing there looking defeated. "Hello my name is Olivia Pope."

She greets me warmly; the woman shakes my hand repeatedly, nervously jerking my hand up and down. "I know who you are Ms. Pope, my name is Jenn Montgomery, and I'm the owner of OrgoBurger, the first organic burger fast food chain in the United States."

Abby smiled, "I love your nuggets . . . they are just delicious with that spicy chipotle sauce."

Jenn smiled "thank you I worked with food specialists and nutritionists to make all our meat products and sauces with all natural ingredients with no growth chemicals."

I cleared my throat and raised an eyebrow, "how can we help you Jenn."

"Well Ms. Pope, it all started about six months ago, when I received a complaint because a teenage boy, named Jeremy Smith, got food poisoning in an OrgoBurger in Silver Spring, Maryland from eating a burger. I was in the process of settling when Jeremy's lawyer William Frederick III, but out of nowhere he blindsided me with a demand of an additional 1.4 million. He claimed that the additional money was for unforeseeable health issues, and if I did not pay up he would go to the press that OrgoBurger uses chemicals that could cause liver damage."

She breaks into tears, "OrgoBurger is just a new start-up, I don't have 1.4 million and if he released this to the media, it will scare away investors preventing my attempt to expand and force me to file for bankruptcy. Abby handed her a tissue "I promise Ms. Pope we don't use chemicals in our meat, it's all organic.

We all walked out leaving Jenn sitting in the main conference room, as I discussed with the team whether we want to take her case.

Abby spoke first asserting "we should take this case, I can't have OrgoBurger closing."

Stephen muttered, "pretty girl in distress I cannot turn that down."

Harrison nod, "It's going be a lot of work, with the swine flu scare going around any talk of meat poisoning is death to a company."

Huck just punch buttons on a gadget, a man of a few words, "I'm in if you are Liv."

I stare at Jenn. "I believe her, my gut is telling me that she is telling the truth about not using chemicals in her meat."

She looks at her team, "Harrison, I need you to go to the hospital and get me anything you can on Jeremy's medical history."

"Huck, I need you to look into Jeremy's financial history, how is a 17 year old boy affording such an expensive and esteem lawyer when he comes from such a modest background."

"Abby, I need you to find out everything you can about Jeremy, talk to the people in his life, find out who we are really dealing with."

"Stephen you and," before I could finish my sentence my phone rang and it's the President of Chile who needs some assistance with preventing a political coup.

Stephen smiles, "I'll handle Jeremy's legal team and keep you posted, so you can go to the Chilean embassy."

I was astonish at how well my team of gladiator sprang into action, like a well-oiled machine, everyone had their parts and duties to complete. This was the first time in the long time I felt like I had a purpose. After leaving the White House, I felt like I had no purpose but now I do with "Pope and Associates."

* * *

**Turning Point...**

I sat in my conference room, with Jenn on one side and Stephen on the other. Across the table sat, Jeremy and his lawyer William Frederick III. Frederick, a lawyer who represented some of the big players in commercial business ligation, sat there in his two thousand dollar suit scrolling through his iPhone.

He clears his throat. "I do not appreciate you characterized this negotiation as blackmail Ms. Pope, we merely are re-negotiating the terms of our agreement since Jeremy here is suffering more harm than we originally established."

His smirk is drenched in sarcasm. "I think 1.4 million is reasonable not blackmail."

Abby walked in with a file and I smile. "So this is how we are going to handle this, you're going drop this frivolous claim by your client and this problem will disappear quietly."

William laughs, "why would we do that, we have a close and shut case of personal injury; my client ate at your client's restaurant, his liver got severely injured, and now you client will pay."

I shook my head, "now that's where we disagree, see your client never actually took a bite of a meat burger, because he is a committed vegetarian." I pull a picture of him receiving an award three days before eating at OrgoBurger, from Vegetarian Alliance, an organization committed to a non-meat lifestyle.

"You're quite an inspirational speaker about animal rights and your commitment to not eating meat." Stephen chimes in. Jeremy turned red caught in a lie.

William shrug, "proves nothing, he could have still eaten a burger from Orgoburger."

I place bank statements on the table "can you explain why JetBurgers, Orgoburger's biggest rival is paying Jeremy's legal bills as well as his tuition bills from Wales University School of Performance Arts." I then place a copy of two different motor vehicles ids "or the fact that your client is actually 35 years old and his real name is Todd Zincherburg."

Harrison injected, "your client has quite career in low budget independent movies and shampoo commercials." He placed several commercially unsuccessful movies on the table.

Jeremy folded his arms. "I am an amazing actor."

He shouted out in anger. "I'm just waiting for my big break, and I gave the performance of my life in that restaurant who else could fake a seizure that could receive that kind of reaction from patrons of the restaurant."

I smirked "still think this is all just circumstantial evidence William, may I call you William."

I gathered my files and turned to my adverse lawyer. "Quick resolution of this matter will be appreciated; I would hate to have to report you to the Ethics committee for assisting your client in committing fraud."

I watch as one of the most successful lawyers in town stormed out in defeat. A sign, Pope and Associates are off to a great start.

* * *

**3 months later…**

I tiredly tossed my brief case in a chair, as I check my watch. I open my laptop and logged into my Skype account. The screen opens up, and a woman who looks like an older version of me appeared on the screen.

"Hey mama," I yawn tiredly but smiled at her.

"Looks like you had a long day Livie."

I laughed, "that's not the half of it mama, two blackmail plots and a civil uprising in a developing country avoided, the normal happenings of Pope and Associates."

She laughed softly, "you amaze me how you can achieve so much in a span of a day."

She paused and adjusted her webcam "I think someone would like to say hello." She lifted a now five month old Lily into her lap. Lily still has a very light olive skin color. Her brown hair is longer and very curly. My mama thinks she resembles Nahla, actress Halle Berry's daughter. She holds onto a pacifier in one hand and a little pink bear whose ear happened to be in her month in the other.

"Hello Lily, what are you doing up baby girl?" My voice adjusted into a soft whisper. She smiled into the screen, appearing to be reaching for it and moved her lips like she is talking to me. She opened her big blue eyes wider taken in my face better.

"Have you been good for grandma?" I touched the screen softly.

My mom asserts "she is the perfect baby Livie and a lot like you, I was watching that handsome President Grant you use to work for and she was glued to the television, like she knew him."

My heart raced when she mentioned his name and the connection our daughter already had with him. I snapped out of my trance when I heard lily coo at the screen trying to get my attention. I laugh at her cute pouty expression.

"Silly little baby," I stare into the scream.

"Mama thank you for everything….I couldn't do all this without you."

My mom shook her head, "No thanks required, I'm being your mom and that means being there for you whenever you need me, for whatever you need, even when you're an adult."

She rubbed Lily back "I love this little girl and I know you love her too, and whatever I need to do to help you keep her, I will."

I touched the screen, "mama I love you and you truly are the original fixer."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_The adoption agent handed me a pen to sign away my rights. I clipped the pen to sign. A middle-aged woman walked in wearing a floral yellow dress. She walked up close to me. I drop the pen._

"_Mama" I muttered with tears in my eyes, as I hold lily close to my chest. _

_I muttered "I'm, I'm, in trouble, and I don't know what to do"_ _tears just fell down my face as I rub Lily's back. "It the right thing to give her up for adoption, but I love her so much already, no matter how she got here."_

_My mom comes and sits on the side of my bed "If you love her and want her, then we will figure it out together, I have always taught you that there is no problem or issue too big to be fix if you're resourceful."_

_Despite the risk and fear I decided to keep Lily and with the help of my mother keeping her in my hometown in Florida, away from the drama of my life in Washington D.C., until I could figure out how to give her the life she deserves….a life that includes her father._

* * *

My flashback ended when I hear a loud bang on my door. I pout "mama I will be right back." I blew lily a kiss and she smiled back at me. I go over to the door and opened it and saw Cyrus standing there "The President needs you?"


	3. Chapter 3: Little Brown Bear

**Thank you all for reviewing. I do read each of them and I like hearing what you guys think about the direction of the story. This is my first story and your encouragement means more than you can imagine. While the first two chapters were in Olivia's point of view, I decided to write this in Fitz's point-of-view. This chapter begins before Cyrus showed up at Olivia's apartment in my Chapter 2. Hope you like it; please review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Fitz point-of-view)**

Cyrus walked into the Oval Office. "So what are we going to do about this Amanda Tanner problem Mr. President?"

"Cyrus it was just one time, and I was going through a lot." I shook my head. "She was just there, it meant nothing."

"I know Mr. President, but we cannot have her talking. We do not need a Bill Clinton's Monica Lewinsky problem, especially this early in your first term of this administration."

"She is a naïve kid; it will not come to that." I looked over some files on my desk.

Cyrus walked up close to me. "I think we should call Olivia in to handle this before it does become a big problem."

Before I could stop Cyrus, he was already talking to a secret service agent to get a car to go talk to Olivia about meeting with us.

I pressed a button on my intercom. "Sue you can go home early." I relieved my secretary.

She happily replied, "thank you sir." I heard her gathering her things and leaving.

I sat there and muttered to myself, "I'm going see Livi tomorrow." A smile appeared on my face. I have not seen Olivia in almost a year and I have not slept well in a year. I wished we were meeting under better circumstances, but I'm not going to say my heart is not full with the thought of seeing her, being near her, touching her.

The smile on my face is replaced by a frown, thinking about the last few days I had with her. The fight, her resignation, her leaving me behind . . . .

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_I just delivered my first State of the Union Address; I highlighted all the progress I made in my first year in office. I discussed the environment, education, foreign engagements, immigration and the health of the economy. When I finished, I received a standing ovation. The flashes from the cameras nearly blinded me as I walked from the podium._

_I was greeted by Cyrus and Olivia, as well as several aids including Amanda Tanner. There were dozens of people around me, but all I saw was Olivia. I got lost in her eyes. She frowned at me, disliking when I stared at her to long in public._

_Our seemly private moment was interrupted by Cyrus. He commended me for my delivery. "Mr. President very inspiring speech."_

_I smiled. "Thanks Cyrus you don't think that Churchill quote was too much. . . I was going back and forth about it." _

"_No Mr. President it was perfect." Olivia chimed in._

_I drew my hand through my hair. "Olivia can I speak to you for a minute in private . . . there are something things in your Cuba Intel file that worries me." _

_She nodded, "of course Mr. President." _

_We walked to the Roosevelt Room. She walked in first, and true to her workaholic nature, began to explain the file. I locked the door, walked up her, and kissed her lips._

_She smiled against my lips. "Fitz you don't want to talk about Cuba do you." She said coyly._

_I picked her up, and placed her on the table. I positioned myself between her legs, as I kissed her neck. "Yes and No, I just needed a moment alone with you, I missed you." I gave her big eyes._

_She did her famous Livi laugh. "I see you every day . . . and several nights." She blushed at the last part of her statement._

_I laughed. "Way to state the obvious, you know what I mean Livi, were never alone." I leaned kissing down her collarbone, as I began to undo some buttons on her blouse. _

"_Well Fitz it's hard to sneak away, when were in the middle of two wars, and our economy is still rebounding from the worst recession since the Great Depression."_

_I sighed in frustration. "Livi can I get one minute, where I'm not the president, you're not my press secretary, were just a normal man and woman in love." I rub my hands down her hips, working my way to the button on her dress pants._

_She nodded, but I noticed her playful expression disappeared. "Well if we were a normal man and woman in love." She paused for a moment. "I would tell the guy I'm in love with. . . I'm late."_

_I backed away from her in shock at her declaration. "Are you sure?"_

_She bit her lip, which I normally found sexy, but in this context it frightened me. "I have not gotten a period in over a month; my cycle has been regular since I was 12 Fitz." I saw fear show up in her eyes, the kind of fear, I have never seen with the amazing Olivia Pope._

_I wrapped my arms around her. I wanted her to feel safe, secured, and that no matter what happened I would be there for her. "Okay buy a few pregnancy tests, and meet me in my bedroom. . . Mellie and the kids are gone to my in-laws for the week. We can find out for sure together."_

_A few hours later__**, **__Olivia showed up and took all six pregnancy tests. We waited for the results; I pulled her into my lap and held her close. Her heart was racing and it stop when my watch beeped. We each picked up three pregnancy tests each. And turn to look at each other._

_She muttered, "Positive." _

_Looking down at the ones in my hand, I muttered "Positive." _

_We both stood there in silence for what seemed like eternity. She muttered, "I..I can get rid of it." she shook her head, "this was not supposed to happen, you're the President of the United States you cannot have an extramarital baby." _

_I can see she blamed herself, even though we both had sex and made this baby together. I grabbed her arms softly and bought her close to me. "Liv look at me."_

_Tears filled her eyes, "no I can take care of this Fitz. . . don't worry."_

_I wiped her tears away, and lift her face so our eyes could meet. "You're not getting rid of our baby." I rubbed her cheek softly. "This baby was created from our love . . . Yes I am married . . . and Yes I am the President of the United States . . . but those things do not change the fact that I love you nor the fact I want our baby." I placed my hand on Olivia stomach, "sweetbaby we will figure this out, we are in this together." I pulled her into my chest, held her close, and rocked her back and forth slowly._

* * *

A secret service agent came into the Oval Office breaking my concentration. "Sir are you ready to go to your bedroom?"

I nodded. "Yes." I gathered several things from my desk and I walked to the living quarters with two secret service agents.

I entered my room and they remain standing outside of it. I loosen my tie and removed it. I poured myself a drink. Mellie was set to meet me at Camp David tomorrow after her speaking engagement in California and the kids were at camp for three weeks. I was alone.

I stood and walked over to my private desk. I unlocked it and removed a little brown baby bear. I sat on my bed and got lost in my thoughts. I began to remember a moment when everything was perfect . . . when Olivia was three months pregnant with our baby.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_I knocked on her door, holding Chinese in one hand and chick flicks in the other. She opened the door. She stood there wearing silk pj pants and a tank top. _

_She smiled. "What movies did you pick up?" I waved my secret service agent off, as I entered her apartment._

_I handed her the movies, as I made my way into her kitchen. I grabbed some plates for the Chinese food. "How are you feeling? . . . The morning sickness any better?" I placed the plates and food on the table in front of the couch._

"_I'm fine Fitz, I promise." She tried to reassure me. As I walked over and held her in my arms._

"_You did not look fine in the Bolivia discussion." I paused for a moment. "Maybe you should take some time off . . . early leave." I said worried that all the stress she was under at work, was hurting our baby._

_She smiled, "Fitz stop fussing over me, morning sickness is normal. . . you been through this twice with Millie."_

_I looked down, "but I have never been through this with the woman I love and I hate seeing you not feeling well."_

_She smiled and grabbed a spring roll. "I promise I'm fine Fitz and when I'm not I'll tell you". Olivia was being her strong and confident self. I just wish sometimes she knew she did not have to be so tough around me._

_I pulled her back into my arms and held her as we laid on the couch together. I rubbed her stomach and smiled. "The baby just moved." _

_She smirked. "Fitz it did not move, that was probably gas." she blush eating a second spring roll._

_I shook my head. "I know what I felt, our baby moved for me." I said proudly. _

_Olivia shook her head but humored me. Olivia being the rational person she is, knew I could not possibly feel movement this early in the pregnancy._

_She looked up at me holding chop sticks. "So what do you want a boy or girl?"_

_I looked down at her having soy sauce on my chin. "I just want a healthy baby." _

_She smiled and kissed me, wiping the sauce from my chin. "Oh come on don't give me a political answer, what do you really want Fitz?"_

_I sighed, never having the ability to fake it well with Livi. "To be honest I would love a girl, so she can look like her beautiful mother." _

_I leaned down and captured her lips again. "I want her to have your smile, your dimples, your lips, and your big heart." I place my hand over Livi's heart. "But if it's a boy, I will be fine with that too because I made him with you, my sweetbaby."_

_She felt asleep in my arms after two chick flicks and I kissed her forehead. Watching her sleep for a moment, I forgot I was the President and the married father of two. In that moment, I was just a man in love, expecting a baby with the love of my life. I wished I could have frozen time and lived that moment forever. _

* * *

I stroked my finger over the tiny bear and a tear rolled down my cheek. I thought about the car accident that claimed the life of my unborn child with Olivia. It was the worse day in my life. I should have gone after her. . . I should have stopped her from leaving. I held the bear close to my chest and thought to myself, our baby would be five months today.

The ring tone I designated for Cyrus broke the silence of my bedroom. I picked it up. "President Grant here."

"Hello Mr. President, I hope I did not wake you." He paused. "But I doubt you were sleeping anyway."

"You know me so well Cy, no I was just looking over something." I paused afraid to ask. "So, will Olivia help us with the Amanda Tanner problem?"

Cyrus muttered half surprised I would ask. "Even though Liv doesn't work for the White House anymore she still on our side, were meeting her at Camp David at 3pm. That time should give you plenty time to fly there on Air Force One after your meeting with the president of Bolivia."

"Okay Cy, see you tomorrow." I hung up and just looked at the little bear. I closed my eyes, and thought to myself, tomorrow I will see my sweetbaby and ask her to help with some aid I had sex with in the Oval Office. My life is a mess and I need her to fix me.


	4. Chapter 4: A Little Girl's Cry

**I love all the reviews and private messages. I'm on the roll with updates this week. As always, I do not own the characters of Scandal, just love writing about them. I was not planning to write about the accident but because of the overwhelming interest, I decided to write a chapter for it in Olivia's point of view. Here it is and happy reading. Reviews, and private message are appreciated, I love hearing honest opinions about the story. **

* * *

I'm in my car on my way to the George Washington Parkway to Camp David. A place I been to before, for both official and unofficial purposes. A smile broke across my face, when I thought of all the unofficial purposes. If my math is correct, Lily was probably conceived there. I merged into I-270 and got stuck in traffic. I sat back and my mind goes back to my last few days in the White House.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was a few days before Christmas; I was wrapping a blender to send my mother for Christmas. A teary eyed Karen Grant walked in. Karen looked a lot like her mother Millie; she had the average 7 year old body, but her mother's long dark black hair, and big brown eyes. I looked up at her as she came close to me and hugged my waist._

"_Livi, mommy and daddy are fighting again, do you think they are going to get a divorce" she muttered through her tears._

_I rubbed her back confused, "what do you mean they are fighting, what are they fighting about?"_

"_Mommy was talking about a bastard baby and how she is going to leave daddy." Her wails got louder. "And take me and Junior back to California to be near Nana and Pop-Pop." _

_My heart began to race with the thought of Millie knowing about the baby, and thoughts of how a divorce would ruin his career. He is a Republican, who is going support a candidate who cannot maintain a household, and strong Christian morals. I snapped out of my own thoughts when, the sobs of the 7 year old hugging my leg got louder._

"_I don't want mommy and daddy to divorce, my best-friend Molly parents are divorced, and she never sees her daddy." Her tears fell so fast, the top of her shirt was soaked. _

_I kneeled down to her level and hugged her rubbing her back. "Oh Karen it's going to be okay, you're not going to lose your daddy, everything is going be fine honey." _

_This was the first time I really internalize the consequences of my relationship with Fitz. Before I knew it was immoral and wrong, but this was the first time I saw how it hurt people especially his children, who were innocent in this situation. His children did not ask to be bought into a dead marriage and they do not deserve the scrutiny a divorce would cause in the media. _

_I held Karen in my arms. I been in this little girl's life for three years, and knew how much her father loved her. Karen was his little princess, and a big reason he ran for the presidency, he wanted to make a better future for her._

_She looked up at me with her big brown eyes, "Livi you fix problems, will you help my mommy and daddy stay together? . . . Please."_

_In that moment, I became ashamed at who I have become. I was the cause of Karen's tears. I was having an affair with a married man, who had children who loved him. I never wanted to be this kind of woman. I'm supposed to be a fixer, not a person that causes problems and ruins families._

_Karen calmed down after an hour and went to rest. I sat in front of a fireplace as Fitz placed a hand on my shoulder. "Hey Olivia."_

_I looked at him with a serious expression. "We need to talk."_

_I stood up slowly so we were face to face, before I spoke._

_He muttered nervously, "is everything okay." He whispered, "is it the baby?"_

_I shook my head. "I have to leave." I struggled to get out what I needed to say._

_He nodded. "Yeah. . . I know you're going start to show soon, so I figured you can take a temporary leave and maybe go visit your mother."_

_I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. "No Fitz, I want to resign my position permanently." _

_He shook his head in denial. "No, you cannot leave." He looked around to make sure we were truly alone. He walked up close to me, his nose stroked against mine. "Were having a baby, and you're the love of my life, I need you." He wrapped his arms around me._

"_No my work here is done; I got you elected President and now it's time for me to move on." I moved away from him. "Our relationship is preventing you from being a great husband, a great father, and a great president." I touched his cheek. "Those things are more important, then me and you, Fitz" _

_He shook his head and tried to pull me close. "No don't touch me…Fitz." I composed myself. "As far as this baby, it's my problem not yours and I'm asking you to stay away."_

"_But Olivia you cannot do this." He shouted in anger. "You cannot make the decision to end this relationship on your own, this is not a political issue you can fix, I'm in love with you."_

_I shook my head and turned to leave. He grabbed my hand. "Sweetbaby look at me please."_

"_No Mr. President, we have nothing to talk about . . . we are over . . . I resign." I pulled my hands from his._

"_One minute Olivia, one minute were regular people." He pleaded with me._

_I turned to him. "There is no more one minute, Mr. President, go be with your family, and the leader of this country." _

_I bit my lip holding back tears, as I walked out the White House. Snowflakes began to fall. I looked around and saw the snow covered the grounds around the White House. It was so cold outside but I felt numb as I walk to my car. _

_The gate attendant bid me farewell, "Ms. Pope see you tomorrow."_

_I said nothing, and just handed in my badge. He looked confused. _

_I climbed into my car; tears now fell fast down my face in the privacy of my car. My heart slowly broke in my chest. I pulled out the White House parking lot. I drove down Pennsylvania Ave, it was quiet and peaceful. I saw the White House in my rear view window. I stopped at the light, my cellphone kept beeping, I knew it was him, I ignored it each time. _

_The light turned green and I continued to proceed down Pennsylvania Avenue. A car from a side street ran a red light, it crashed into the side of my car. Everything happened so fast as my car began to spin out of control on the black ice beneath it. My car crashed into a stop sign and the air bag inflated knocking me unconscious._

_I woke up in the hospital. I was slightly confused for a few seconds, feeling multiple wires hooked to my body to monitor my vitals. _

_A young doctor smiled at me. "Hello there Ms. Pope, how are you feeling?" she ask as she checked my vitals. An older nurse adjusted my pillow and helped me drink some water. _

"_I'm fine, I feel like I got hit with a pile of bricks" I rubbed my head and then touched my stomach in a panic._

_Before I could go into full panic mode, the doctor flashed a light in my eyes. "You're going to be fine, you were in a car accident and sustained a concussion from the airbag inflating." She checked my heart rate. "But otherwise you and your baby will be fine." _

_I let out a breath of relief. "Thank you doctor." _

_Her beeper began to go off. "I have to go tend to another patient but I will be back to check on you." The doctor rushed out._

_Then all I heard coming from a nearby private waiting room is Millie and Fitz arguing. Cyrus was overseas dealing with a political conflict, and was not there to be a buffer between them._

_The older nurse smiled and adjusted my sheets "those two been going at it since they got here."_

_Millie muttered, "I hope your happy Fitz, your knocked up mistress got herself into a car accident, the press is going to have a field day with this." _

_Fitz muttered back at her. "You're a selfish coldblooded person, Olivia could have died tonight and all your worried about is perception . . . how this is going to make you look is not important Millie"_

"_That's rich Fitz; you preaching to me about priorities, you're the one that cannot keep it in your pants or at least use protection."_

"_Millie this marriage been dead for years, so don't pretend to play the victim, this is the life you wanted, this is why you got with me in the first place, I was your ticket to be the First Lady"_

_Both of them were on the verge of ripping each other heads off, when the nurse that was caring for me entered the waiting room. "Hello are you here for Olivia Pope?" _

_Fitz and Millie, both moved in closer to receive news about my condition. _

_The nurse began to explain my condition after the accident. "Ms. Pope is going to be okay she sustained a concussion and bruising, so were keeping her overnight."_

_Millie asked the question they both wanted to know, "what about her baby?"_

_The nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry it didn't make it, and Ms. Pope has requested no visitors during this tough time."_

_Fitz shook his head. "I need to see Ms. Pope for a moment."_

_The nurse shook her head. "I have strict orders from Ms. Pope for no visitors . . . she wants to be alone during this time to deal with her lost. . . she wants you both to go home."_

_Fitz frustrated, said, "No, I'm the President of the United States, you cannot tell me what to do."_

_The nurse shook her head, "No patient wishes, is the patient wishes, Mr. President" The nurse stood there firmly._

_Millie smiled. "You dodged a bullet; news of a illegitimate child would have destroyed all the hard work, we all put in to get you elected. She grabbed her jacket from a chair. "Maybe next time you will use protection with your mistress and not knock her up." She walked out the hospital, wanting to get back to her children._

_Fitz just stood silently looking down, his heart physically hurt. He respected my wishes and left the hospital with Millie._

_The nurse returned, as Stephen sat in a chair next to my bed. I sat up. "Thank you Mrs. Green for your help." She nodded and rubbed my hand wishing me good luck._

_Stephen shook his head. "Do you know what you just did Liv?"_

_I nod. "Yes I fixed the problem now there is nothing holding us together, and he can be the great man he is meant to be." I rubbed my stomach softly and muttered to myself, "Little one it's just me and you."_

* * *

I pulled up to the gates of Camp David and pressed the intercom button. "Hello I am Olivia Pope, and I am here to see President Grant." I heard a beep sound, and the gates opened. I pulled up to the house and took a deep breath before I got out my car.

I saw Cyrus first, he smiled like a proud dad whose daughter has come home after a long trip, "Olivia it's so good to see you." He hugged me.

I hugged him back. "Yes Cyrus it's been a while, I have missed you."

He jokes "we made a President together and you disappeared on me."

I shook my head "Never Cy, I just needed to handle some family problems." I thought about Lily in that moment and smiled.

My smile faded, when I saw Millie "Livi I missed you." she hugged me, but I can feel tension in her body.

Then I saw him, his back was turned and he was on the phone. I walked up to him, "Mr. President."

He ended his phone call, telling the receiver, "I will call you back." He turned to face me "Olivia." His face lit up with a smile, my heart raced, he moved towards me.

I bit my lip and thought to myself, _Olivia Pope, What have you gotten yourself into, by coming back into his life? _

_**Update: I'm off for the Caribbean for a week, and upon my return I will post another chapter around May 31. **_


	5. Chapter 5: Lies and Truths

**Hey thanks for the reviews and support. I had a nice vacation and hopefully now I can update more often. Be warned, while this is a story about the TV show Scandal, I took some liberties with some of the facts from the show. As always, I don't own these characters, just love writing about them. Please review. **

* * *

His left hand rubbed my cheek softly. He stared into my eyes. "Livi it's been to long"

I gave him a brief smile, before I put on my business face. "Mr. President, Cyrus said you needed to discuss with me a crisis management matter."

He sighed, and removed his hand from my cheek. It broke my heart losing that body contact, but it was for the best - - there cannot be an 'us' anymore.

"Well there is an aid . . . her name is Amanda Tanner." I could see the uncomfortableness of him saying her name, the words forcefully pushed through his mouth.

I nodded. "Okay . . . so there is an issue involving this Amanda Tanners girl, Mr. President?" I muttered using a very professional tone, while inside I felt like a teenage girl just wanting to cuddle into his warm embrace.

"Well Liv, she is threating to go around and tell everyone we are sleeping together." He said quickly. "I did not sleep with her. She is just a confused young woman trying to ruin my image and professional reputation."

I took a step back. "Mr. President, tell me the truth did you sleep with her, I need to know if I am going to help you." I shook my head, not noticing my voice slightly rose in anger.

He shook his head in complete denial. "No Liv . . . absolutely not . . . she's a young dough eyed girl, do you really think I would have sex with her."

I took a step back, "Mr. President, I know you and you cannot go without sex for long. I'm not there and you have not slept with Millie in years. So tell me the truth." my voice cracked a little needing the truth to do my job but my heart not sure if it could take the thought of him being with another woman. My mind began to imagine a young woman in his arms and them making hot passionate love to each other. The thought disgust me and made me tremble a little.

He stepped forward and touched my cheek. "Look at me Liv."

I shook my head. "Mr. President."

He got frustrated. "Drop the formalities Olivia, and look at me."

It took everything in me to look into those eyes of his, the same eyes our daughter share. His eyes are innocent yet full of curiosity and ambition. "Fitz." His name rolled off my lips, and he smiled.

He looked deep into my eyes. "You know there is only one woman in my heart, sweetbaby." He bought his lips to mine and my knees nearly collapsed. In that moment, as has happen every moment since I met him, all the walls I put up to protect myself came crashing down and I let him in my heart.

The only words I could manage to get out were. "I believe you." I paused for a second, "and I will help make this problem go away."

He smiled softly, "I love you Olivia Pope." He caressed my cheek and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in closer. As our chest touched, my heart began to race and I could feel myself losing all control.

He leaned in and pushed his lips against mine. My mind told me to pull away, but my lips disagreed and pushed more passionately into his lips. I threw my arms around his neck and he began to stroke my hips. We kissed in the quiet solidarity of the woods near Camp David, warm passionate kisses, kisses we have shared many times. This time, his kisses were different . . . I was different.

I was not the person I was when I first met Fitz and told him he would lose because he looked like he did not screw his wife. Nor was I the same girl he shared many late nights with in my bed. I was a mother now; I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. I had to be a better person for her and that starts with being honest with her father.

I was in my head for so long, I did not notice Fitz had stopped kissing me and was now just staring into my eyes. "Livi are you okay?" He asked concerned, as we walk further down the lake settling at the foot of it.

I nodded. "I'm fine Fitz and will get on this Amanda Tanner problem immediately. So don't worry." I muttered, trying to cover up my obvious pondering about something else.

He shook his head. "I know what's wrong."

I swallowed hard and raised an eyebrow. I thought to myself, he could not know or did he?

He placed his arms around my waist and rubbed the small of my back. "It's about our baby."

My heart stopped, as I thought he knew about Lily. I opened my mouth to explain.

He spoke before I could. "I should have stopped you from getting into that car and more importantly I should have stayed in that waiting room until you would see me." He placed his forehead against mine. "I wasn't there for you, we lost a baby and I just left you alone. . . I was selfish."

I could see he blamed himself and that broke my heart. "Fitz . . . our baby is" I muttered about to tell him about the amazing child we have together.

He stopped me, before I could. "No Liv, I know what you're going to say . . . that this wasn't my fault . . . but it is, I was supposed to protect you and our baby. I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I knew you were hurting and I thought giving you space was the best thing."

"Fitz." I mutter softly.

He shook his head. "I messed up. I should had waited in that waiting room until you let me in, I should had pushed pass that nurse to get to you, I should of." His voice slightly cracked.

I touched his cheek. "But Fitz . . . . "

"No buts Liv, I was a coward, when you needed me I was not there and I want to spend the rest of my life making that up to you." he leaned in about to kiss me again.

I heard footsteps coming towards us. I quickly moved away from him and wiped his lips of my lipstick. The figure got closer and I saw it was Millie.

Millie approached me and Fitz. "There you two are." She came over and kissed Fitz.

Fitz looked confused by Millie's kiss. The only time him and his wife shared kisses were when cameras were present.

I raised an eyebrow at her actions. I saw right through what Millie was trying to do; she was trying to torment me with this showing of affection to the man I love.

She smirked. "Fitz we need to get back to the White House . . . remember Jerry, referring to their eldest son Fitzgerald Grant IV, has a soccer match in two hours."

He turned to say something to me, but before he could, he saw me walking away.

I waved at him. "I'll handle the matter we discussed Mr. President."

He sighed and mouthed. "Thanks."

I saw the sadness tattooed on his face, as I turned away to leave Camp David.

* * *

I walked into the Pope and Associates office. I immediately saw Harrison and the new girl I just hired, Quinn. Her cleavage was spilling out her shirt. I saw her nervously smile at me. "Hello I'm Olivia Pope." I extend my left hand to shake hers.

She extended her hand to meet mine. "I know who you are Ms. Pope and I'm Q . . . "

I cut her off, having a packed schedule. "I know who you are Quinn and I'm happy to add you to my team, but in the future less cleavage for the office." She blushed in embarrassment.

"Now you two follow me." I said as we joined everyone in the main conference room. I shot everyone tasks and they quickly dispense, leaving just a nervous Quinn standing there.

"What about me Ms. Pope?" she adjusted her shirt.

I grabbed my white trench coat and slipped it on. "You are going to follow me?"

I go to a dog park with Quinn. The dog park, I knew Amanda hung out with her golden retriever; I walked up and sit next to her patting her dog. "What's his name?"

Amanda smiled at me. "You're a dog lover?" She asked looking at me and muttered his name. "George Abraham Roosevelt."

"Yes I'm quite fond of dogs . . . but I'm here on behalf of President Grant". I said in a very official and non-emotional tone. "My name is Olivia Pope. I know who you are Amanda Tanner and I know you are claiming to have slept with the president."

She shook her head, "No I'm not claiming it, I did sleep with the President. We have something special."

I had complete trust in Fitz, and proceeded to destroy her. "Amanda your delusional let me tell you how this is going to play out. You are to going resign, then you are going to have tearful goodbyes with all your co-workers. You're going to go home and pack up your apartment.

She shook her head in disbelief at what I was saying.

I continued to destroy her slowly as I pat her dog head softly. "You are going to take George here and go back to your parent's house in Fieldsboro, New Jersey. You will forget about your time in Washington D.C., meet a nice hometown guy, marry him and have kids. You will carpool, join the PTA . . . and have a complete life."

She looked into my eyes as her eyes filled with tears. "You don't understand . . . our relationship."

I gave her a serious look. "Look there is no relationship and spreading any such lie will ruin your life."

She buried her face into her hands. "I need to talk to him."

I turned her to me. "You know what will happen, if you spread this lie about the president?" I pause hating this part of my job, but I need to be a gladiator for my client . . . for my Fitz. "Your face will be plastered across every newspaper, magazine, blog, social network and every news outlet in this country. You will not be able to walk out your apartment, walk your dog, or sneeze without a camera being in your face. Your life will be over, as you know it." I stood up. "You're a bright girl, do not make this messier then it has to be."

Amanda sat there completely destroyed in tears.

I began to walk away and Quinn followed me. "Olivia what was that? . . . You just destroyed that girl back there and you bought me to witness it." She said horrified.

I nodded. "Yes, I bought you to be a witness to the fact that I did not threaten her." I paused "I did not destroy her . . . I did my job. I make problems disappear. She was a problem, and now she is not."

Quinn just looked shocked, unable to form sentences.

I continued to walk to my car and turned to her. "Stay behind, and keep an eye on her to make sure she really leaves."

* * *

I tiredly walked into my apartment and placed my brief case down. My presence in my home was short-lived, as I received a text from Quinn. The text said, "Amanda Tanner is in the hospital."

I immediately rushed to the hospital. "What going on?" I asked Quinn.

"She tried to commit suicide by cutting her wrist . . . she is going to be okay though."

I let out a breath relief. I wanted her to leave Fitz alone, but I did not foresee she would try to kill herself.

I turned to Quinn, "Did she say anything to you, since she has been in the hospital?"

Quinn nervously muttered. "No she didn't say much . . . just muttered she wanted to see him . . . and how he called her sweetbaby."

I paused and shook my head. "Wait! What did he call her?"

She repeated, "Sweetbaby."

I felt like, I was punched in the chest. I could not breathe, as I back into a wall in shock. I quickly composed myself. "I want you to stay here with her, make sure no one talk to her especially the press . . . I will be right back."

"Wait, Olivia, I have something else to tell you . . . she is pregnant."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"I heard the nurse tell her she is six weeks pregnant."

Before I could say anything, a man with a tape recorder walks up. "Hmm you're Olivia Pope. What are you doing here? Are you cleaning up someone's mess?"

I pushed his recorder away from my face. "Who are you?"

He turned it off and took out a pen and pad. "I'm Gideon, I work for the Sun." He raised eye bow. "Are you covering up a White House scandal? I got a tip that she is a high ranking person's mistress and I just heard a nurse say she tried to commit suicide." He smirked, quite impress with his investigation skills. "Care to give me a statement?"

I shook my head. "There is no story here . . . I do no work for the White House . . . Amanda Tanner has no comment . . . and your leaving."

I saw security approach to escort Gideon away. Before I met with Quinn, I stopped at the security headquarters in the hospital. I used a favor from a former client, in order to have hospital security kick anyone out from the press.

He muttered. "This is not over Ms. Pope . . . I have first amendment rights."

I turned to Quinn. "You stay behind and keep a close eye on her." I pull out my phone and texted Stephen, updating him on the situation. "Under no circumstances are any reporters allowed to talk to her especially not that Gideon guy" She nodded.

* * *

I got into my car with the plan to go to the White House and give Fitz a piece of my mind. I heard a knock on my window and saw Stephen standing outside. I rolled down my window, "what are you doing here?"

He shook his head. "I'm here to stop you from making a big mistake, by going to the White House when you are this upset."

I let Stephen into my car. "How could he lie to me Stephen and get some other woman pregnant."

Stephen sighed. "Things happen, you of all people should know that life is not always black or white . . . people are neither good nor bad."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you really going to take his side, I guess habitual cheaters stick together"

"That was a low blow Livi and you know it, I'm always on your side and have been in your corner through all of this."

Tears began to fall from my eyes. "How could he do this to me, after all I have sacrificed for him . . . I could have Lily full time and tuck her in every night, but instead I only get to see her every weekend in Florida, to protect his career."

He rubbed my back. "He doesn't know about Lily and are you certain Amanda's baby is the president's."

I nodded. "I don't have a paternity test, but I think so Stephen." I hung my head. "He used me, I feel like trash."

Stephen shook his head "You are not trash Livi, you are amazing and he was lucky to have you." Stephen phone began to ring and it was his fiancée, Georgia. He sighed "Liv, I have to get home, Georgia needs me."

I nodded. "I'm fine Stephen, I'm just going home . . . don't worry." he nodded and got out my car.

I began to drive away from the hospital. I did not drive in the direction of my home DuPont, but instead I drove towards Capitol Hill. I thought to myself, I'm done fixing his messes . . . he owns me answers now!

.


	6. Chapter 6: Please Believe Me

**Hey thanks for the support, never expected this many reviews for my first story. Here is the chapter you guys been waiting for, Olivia confronting Fitz. I hope you like it, as away reviews are appreciated but not required. ****Disclaimer****: I don't own the characters from the show Scandal just love writing about them. **

* * *

Stephen cautioned me to cool down before I talked to Fitz about the Amanda Tanner situation. I was too angry to take his rational advice. I found myself walking to the gate agent. He greeted me pleasantly. I was so numb, the brief conversation we had was a blur, before he let me entered the White House.

I immediately walked into the Oval Office. When I entered, Cyrus and Fitz were the only ones in the room.

Cyrus smiled. "Livi" He hugged me.

Fitz saw the look on my face. He turned to Cyrus, "Cy can me and Liv have the room, I need to talk to her alone.

He nodded, "ok, Mr. President." Cyrus exited the room.

He grabbed my hand and pulls me out of the view of the cameras. We stood in front of the window.

Before he could get another word in to lie, I spoke first. "You lied to me, you were with that girl?" I muttered.

He sighed and hung his head. "It was just one time Liv . . . I barely remember it . . . I was drinking and I took a sleeping pill . . . I missed you." He stepped forward and looked deeply into my brown eyes.

I put my arms up to prevent him from coming any closer. "Stop making up excuses Fitz, you lied to me, you made me mistrust my gut and I destroyed Amanda today for you."

He shook his head. "I'm so sorry Liv, it wasn't my idea to lie to you. It was Cy . . . ."

I cut him off. "No it is your fault, you're the one who laid down and had sex with that girl. You used her, and then you used me to clean up your mess."

He tries to get a word in. "But Liv . . ."

I shook my head. "I was foolish to think I meant anything to you. I was just another mistress, you had many before me and obviously you will have them after me."

"Liv that's not fair, I never lied about having affairs in the past, but after you there was no others." He paused.

"Then what was this Amanda Tanner affair?" I asked, coldness leaking from that last statement.

He tried to explain, "it was just one time." He paused for a second. "Honestly Livi, I do not even remember what happen. One minute I'm sitting in front of a fireplace drinking and thinking about you, in a very sleepless night. Then the next minute, I woke up nude in bed with Amanda Tanner."

A look of disgust appeared on my face. "Save me the details of your latest conquest, Mr. President"

He grabbed my still outreached arms and pulled me into him. "I love you Olivia Pope, you and only you Sweetbaby." He leaned in and kissed me passionately. The kind of kiss that would normally lead to us making passionate love again a wall in this office, but this kiss made me feel cheap. He was using it to distract me from his lies and deceit. He is the father of my child and he could not be more of a stranger to me in this moment. Tears fell from my eyes as I pushed him off me.

"No, you cannot just kiss me and make this better, Fitz." I shook my head. "I don't know why I'm surprise, you cheated on your wife with me, what is there to stop you from cheating on me."

He grabbed my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. "It was just one time, it meant nothing, please Livi you have to believe me."

I pulled my hand from his. "It only takes one time to get a girl pregnant; guess you did not learned your lesson about protection the first time." I let slip out my mouth in anger. "How many other illegitimate children do you have Fitz."

He looked at me confused "what are you talking about a pregnant girl?" He ignored the last part of my statement.

"Congratulations, Amanda is pregnant, which means you're going to be a father again, Mr. President."

He shockingly shook his head. "It's not mine Olivia, we used a condom."

I shook my head. "What happened to you being so drunk you barely remembered Fitz?"

He pulled me close again, his chest touching mine. "Please trust me sweetbaby, I'm telling you the truth, her baby is not mine." He pulled me in for another kiss. This one was more passionate, than the first. I can feel his heart beating outside his chest.

I pushed him away again, as Cyrus stood there in shocked. "Uhm, Mr. President, they need you in the Strategy Room."

Fitz turned to me to say something.

I shook my head. "there is nothing else to talk about, Mr. President."

Cyrus muttered, "what is going on here, you and Olivia" He asked Fitz.

I raised an eyebrow. "You didn't know about us?" I asked Cyrus.

He shook his head in shock. "No I did not know."

I shook my head and stared at Fitz. "I shouldn't be surprised. I obviously meant nothing to you Fitz, did I?" In that moment, I questioned our whole relationship and the kind of man I thought he was.

He tried to respond, but I cut him off. I muttered, "Save your lies." I turned to Cyrus and muttered, "by the way I'm off the Amanda Tanner case Cy, I'm taking her on as a client."

Cyrus facial expression went from shock to anger. "What do you mean taking her on as a client, that means you going up against us Liv, . . . against the white house . . . the president and . . . me."

I nodded. "I know what I'm getting myself into Cyrus and I was lied too . . . You know that is one thing I do not appreciate when I fixing a problem." Cyrus knew Olivia had only one rule when it came to fixing problems, and that was she got the entire truth, bad or good from her client. They broke her rule.

Cyrus sighed. "It wasn't Fitz's idea to lie to you, it was mine . . . I needed to get rid of the problem without disclosing to much information about the relationship, it was not personal Olivia."

I shook my head. "Well your problem just got worse, not only am I taken her on as client . . . she is pregnant with the president baby."

I dropped that last bomb and turned to leave. Fitz tried to prevent me and I push him away. "Don't touch me, don't ever touch me again." My voice cracked as my heart slowly broke in my chest.

* * *

As soon as I walked out the White House gate, I saw Stephen standing there. "I told you not to come here until you had calmed down."

I wiped my tears away and smirked. "I am calm."

He laughed and raised a eyebrow. "So how bad is the damage?"

"Well now Amanda is, or she will be our client . . . and were going against the White House."

He shook his head. "Why don't we go against the entire Chinese military next time?" He said coyly.

Before I could respond, I got a text from Henry, my mother's neighbor. That text just said, "There was a fire at your mother's and she is in the hospital." Panic came across my face. My first thought was about the condition of my mother, but my second thought was the safety of my five month old, Lily who was with her. I just turned to Stephen, and muttered "I need to get to Florida immediately."

_**I know another cliffhanger. Haha. This one is different, I have not written the next chapter yet, so I'm giving you guys the opportunity to determine the faith of Olivia's mother will she live, will she die, or will she just be critically hurt? **_


	7. Chapter 7: Home is Where the Heart is

**Hey, all I know it has taken me a while to get up an update but it's been a crazy week; I hope a longer chapter will make up for it. I have read all your reviews, wow you guys are kinda brutal to Mama Pope. Haha, but I have taken your suggestions to mind and hope you like this chapter. ****Disclaimer****: I do not own Scandal or the characters Ms. Shonda Rhimes created. As always, reviews . . . they let me know people are still reading this story. **

* * *

I immediately took the next flight to Florida. I arrived there a few hours later and went straight to the only hospital in my town. I walked up to the nurse's station and muttered, "Hello my name is Olivia Pope, and I believe my mother Katrina Pope and maybe my five month old daughter Lily Pope were bought in a few hours ago."

The nurse checked her computer, "I don't see a Lily Pope in pediatric."

Panic spread across my face, as I held back tears.

The nurse continued to search through the computer and she muttered, "but I do see your mother, she is in room 489." She pointed to the elevators in the rear. "Just take those elevators to the fourth floor and her room should be on the left."

As I walked from the nurse's station, I begin to think of all the bad possibilities in my head and how I was going to fix this regardless. One reality . . . I could not accept though, was that my daughter died today and I wasn't here to protect her. Tears began to fall from my eyes and I felt a burning sensation in my heart. For the first time, I knew how Fitz must have felt, after the accident, believing our baby died. I began to feel guilty about not being here for Lily, when I realized he would never get to know her and it was all my fault. Yes, I was trying to protect Lily from the scrutiny of the media . . . yes, I was trying to protect his job and his marriage . . . but, I also denied him the opportunity to know the amazing baby girl we created.

The loud sound of the elevator door opening snapped me out of my reflection. I got onto the elevator and made my way to room 489. I prepared myself for the worse as I stepped inside. I was surprised my mother was not critically injured. She did have a major cut on her leg, a broken arm, and several stitches and burns.

She muttered softly, "Libby."

I walked up to her and hug her. "Mama, I'm so happy you are okay."

She softly rubbed my back. "Yeah that old stove started a fire on me."

I shook my head. "How many times have I begged you to let me buy you a new stove . . . that thing was a death trap waiting to happen."

She shook her head. "Your father bought that stove for me for our first anniversary, with his first check from the military, its special."

I looked around the room and tears filled my eyes not seeing my daughter anywhere. "Please tell me Lily is okay."

I heard a voice coming from behind me, from the doorway of the room. "She is fine and right here."

I turned to see my mother's neighbor, George. I muttered, "Uncle George," George was not my biological uncle, but I affectionately called him Uncle George because he served with my father during the war. I let out a breath of relief, and I quickly took Lily into my arms. I inspected her to make sure not one hair was out of place.

George smiled at me. "She is fine Livy. She was at my place when the fire happened, I tried to call you but your phone was off."

I nodded. "Yeah I immediately got on a plane, and had to turn my cellphone off."

My mother entered our conversation. "I was making Strawberry Shortcake. I know Lily is allergic to strawberries and I did not want her to get sick from the smell. So, I let George take her for the afternoon."

I smiled down at Lily. "I guess . . . I'm lucky Lily is allergic to strawberries." I kissed her little forehead, as she giggles softly at me. I rubbed her back, and thought to myself . . . _I guess it's a good think along with your beautiful grey eyes; you got your father's allergy to strawberries as well_.

The doctor came into the room. "Mrs. Pope you are quite lucky, your injuries could have been worse, we want to keep you a few days.

My mother frowned, despite being a nurse before she retired; she hated being a patient herself.

The doctor continued to speak. "I'm worried about the amount of smoke that got into your lungs and at your age, we would not want you to get a lung infection."

I looked at my mother. "Don't worry doctor, I'm going to stay in town and make sure she stays here until she is released."

* * *

George allowed me and Lily to stay in his guest room. My mother's house was greatly damaged by the fire. I placed Lily in a crib for a nap, while I called Stephen to update him and see how things are going with the office's ongoing cases. The phone rung several times, before he picked it up.

"Hey Liv, how are things with your mother and Lily? Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah Stephen everyone is okay, there was just a fire at my mother's house, she got minor injuries and Lily was not at home at the time.

He let out a breath of relief. "Thank God, your mom and my god-daughter are okay."

I smiled to myself. "You should see Lily, Stephen, she has gotten so big. Even though, I'm down here every weekend, she changes so much, when I'm away." I paused and realized I'm gashing over my child. "But yeah back to business." I muttered, trying to compose myself.

Stephen laughed. "Livy it's okay to gush about Lily, she is one of the most beautiful babies I have ever seen."

I smiled. "I know Stephen but . . . how are things going in the office. "

Stephen smirked. "Liv you worry too much, everything is fine at the office. We are running like a well- oiled machine." He paused. "it's not like we have transformed the office into a strip joint."

I laughed. "You don't have to be sarcastic about it, I just wanted a update Stephen. How are things going with the Amanda Tanner case? Did you move her out of apartment and inside the spare one above the office? Did you file the paper work for a paternity test? . . . and did you. . . ."

His laugher interrupted my fire of questions. "Olivia we have dealt with paternity claims involving high powered men before, this one is no different. Abby moved out of her apartment the day she accepted your offer to become a client, Harrison filed the preliminary paperwork with the court, Huck is digging into her past, to make sure we will not encounter surprises, Quinn is making sure Amanda is making all her doctor appointments and is keeping that reporter Gideon busy and I'm lining up potential media outlets for."

I pouted and let out a huff, hating to be proven wrong.

Stephen teased, "now say it."

I swallowed my ego and muttered, "you guys can handle Pope and Associates while I'm away well . . . temporarily." I added that last part to let him know that I will be back.

* * *

Meanwhile at the White House . . .

Cyrus walked in and told everyone to leave the room.

Fitz could see this was bad news. Whenever Cyrus was worried about something the vein on the left side of his neck pops out.

"She is blackmailing us, I have heard of a woman scorned, but this is hitting below the belt."

Fitz looked up from an energy bills. "What are you talking about Cyrus, who is blackmailing us?" Fitz placed the file down, and stood up to receive the tape recording in Cyrus's hands.

"Olivia, that whore had the nerve to send me a tape of you and Amanda Tanner having sex."

Fitz shook his head. "Cyrus, Liv would never betray us like that, and she is not a whore, and don't ever call her that." Fitz placed the headphones on his ears and listened to the tape. The coloring in his face left. "Where did you get this tape?" Fitz demanded to know.

Cyrus shook his head. "I told you where it came from, Olivia sent it . . . wake up Fitz she is playing you for a fool.

Fitz turned off the tape, and handed it back to Cyrus. "Olivia did not send that tape, instead of being here, pointing fingers . . . you should be finding out who did."

Cyrus snapped on Fitz. "I did not sign up for this, you think . . . I like getting tapes of the man I put my blood, sweat, and tears to get elected, screwing some 20 something from New Jersey." His voice slightly rose. "I signed on to help you be the leader I know you can be, I signed up to ensure this country receives the best leadership possible, and that leader is you. You are not going to throw it all away, for a slut from new jersey who cannot keep her mouth shut and another one who's set to ruin your career." He shook his head, running his hand over his thinning hair. "This is why I am gay, because a woman will be a great man's downfall."

Fitz rubbed his head, torn about whether to tell Cyrus the truth about the tape. He opened his mouth to reveal the woman on that tape was not Amanda Tanner. Before he could get a word out, his secretary walked in.

"Sir we just received this certified mail for you." Cyrus took it and opened it. The vein on the side of his neck popped even more than when he first walked in.

Fitz muttered "what's wrong Cy?"

He shook his head. "Do you really need any more proof Olivia is behind this."

He handed Fitz the request for a private paternity test for Amanda Tanner, whose is being represented by Olivia Pope. Fitz shook his head "She is just upset, she would not really try to destroy my career. She is the one who helped me become president. She wouldn't do this to us . . . to me . . . were in love."

Cyrus laughed at Fitz. "First the tape and now the request, this is Olivia's M.O. . . . she warned you with the tape and now she is initiating full on war against you with this request."

Fitz set back in his chair and just looked at the document.

Cyrus walked up closer to him. "You know what's she is going to do with this test, she going go on 20/20, Oprah, the View, Ellen, all the talk shows and tell the world you're a womanizing pig who took advantage of an innocent small town girl, got her pregnant and left her. You will not be re-elected . . . the country will pick a socialist democrat who has a mistress that knows how to keep her mouth shut . . . Millie will leave you for that Professor at Berkley . . . she has been screwing for the past three years . . . she will get full custody of your children and you will only see them two weeks in the summer and one major holiday . . . they will become estranged and be embarrass by you."

Fitz throw his hands in the air "I get it Cyrus, the world will end and etc."

Cyrus continued. "You will pick up a gun and blow your head off . . . the headline will read President who knocked up an aid committed suicide alone."

Fitz shook his head. "You are being dramatic, Cyrus, those things will never happen and if they did at least I will have Olivia."

Cyrus goes and poured himself a drink. "You will not have Olivia, she hates your guts, she hates you so much she is using the aid you cheated on her with to destroy you . . . she does not love you . . . she despises you."

Fitz came over and poured himself a glass. "Is she really doing this to me?"

Cyrus nodded. "Yes, it's in black and white, Olivia Pope representation for the plaintiff against Fitzgerald Grant III." He pointed to the language of the request. "This isn't love, this is revenge, and the ball is in your hands Mr. President."

Fitz took a large swallow. "Fine, do what you have to do to bring down Amanda . . . and Olivia, I will not let anyone destroy what I have spent my entire life building."

* * *

A few days later in Florida. . .

My mother is finally release from the hospital. Her home is still in a great disaster, and we all stay with George. George was quite happy to have company, with his wife passing over 20 years ago and he had no children of his own.

I stood outside, as I talked to my mother's house insurance agent. "Look, I have talked to about 20 people; in the last four days about being reimbursed for damages to my mother's home . . . I'm losing patience and would hate to have to sue for breach of her house insurance contract." As soon as I said the word "sue", I was immediately transferred to a manager, who arranged to have an insurance agent to inspect the damages next week to determine amount of reimbursement.

I hung up the phone and walked inside with a smile on my face. "Mama, I have resolved the issues with the insurance company and they will be out next week to inspect the damage." I stop dead in my tracks, as I walk inside and heard Fitz's voice coming from the television. He was giving a speech about a foreign policy conflict. I raised an eyebrow, at my mother. "Mama why are you watching this, you have never been into politics." I commented, my mother always supporting my involvement with politics but never being too involved in that area herself.

She pointed to Lily, who attentively watched the television, with a smile on her face. "I find these press hearings quite boring, but Lily really loves watching your formal boss Libby."

My heart raced, when my mother said my daughter loves watching her father.

"I think she inherited your love for politics Libby, whenever I put this guy on when she's crying, the sound of his voice calms her down."

I stood there baffled, not sure what to say to this observation by my mother. I have read several books while pregnant about how babies can recognize voices from the womb . . . that being the reason they bond with their mothers immediately. I let out a sigh. I never imagine all those times Fitz talked to my stomach, when I was pregnant, actually could result in something like this. Looking down at my sweet daughter's face watching her father with such a glow, a father she could never know, broke my heart. Through the past few months, I have gone back and forth about telling Fitz about her, I have always come to the same conclusion that it was in both their interest, for now, for them not to know each other. But in this moment I felt like a horrible mother, how could I deny her the opportunity to know a man, she already had such an intense bond with.

I shook my head unable to watch Fitz deliver a speech with such sadness in his eyes, nor watching my daughter with such joy over a father that could never hold her. "Uhm I think I'm going take Lily to the park, having her cooped inside all day isn't healthy." I make up an excuse, just needing to get out of this moment, for fear I would lose it. I came over and turned off the television. Fitz was in mid-sentence as the screen goes black. Lily is about to fuss, but I picked her up quickly and she just cuddled into my chest.

My mother sensed something about that moment was not right, but she allowed me to take Lily, not sure how long we would be able to have such quality time together.

I placed her in a baby stroller and took her to the park. I sat on a benched surrounded by mothers with children of similar age to Lily. I look at the mothers playing with their babies, everything was simple and innocent. I heard laughter from my Lilybear sitting on my lap. I looked down at her and saw her complete amusement with the leaves being blown by the wind in the tree right next to us.

In my mind, I thought about leaving Pope and Associates to Stephen and moving back to Florida. Opening a small office here and buying a house with a yard that lily can run through the sprinklers in. Maybe meeting a nice man, whose isn't married, who isn't the President of the United States, who is just normal. Maybe marrying that normal guy, having more kids, and be like all the families I see in this park.

I looked down at my daughter, who was looking up at me with pure innocence. "Lilybear do you think mommy should be normal?" I laughed at myself asking a six month old such a complicated question. In my laughter, it almost appeared she nodded to I should have a normal life. I smiled at her. "You want mommy to be a soccer mom and pack you peanut and jelly sandwiches Lilybear." I rubbed my nose against her's, as she giggled sweetly.

My phone began to ring, and I picked it up. "Olivia Pope." Stephen muttered, "Amanda Tanner is missing." I nearly dropped my phone, as I put Lily in her stroller and pushed her back toward George's. "What happened?" I asked pushing the stroller fast but gently.

Stephen replied, "when Quinn went to check on her in the apartment, she was gone, and she has been gone over 24 hours." He paused. "Huck believes someone took her. . . and the white house had something to do with it . . . there was no trace left . . . professionals did this."

I shook my head. "Cyrus has taken this too far, I'm getting on the next plane and coming back to D.C."

My mother looked up at me as I entered. "Did you and coobug, she affectionately referred to lily, have fun at the park."

I nodded. "Yes we had a good time, but I got bad news about a case and have to go back to D.C."

She nodded, understanding that I would not leave unless it was extremely important. "Lily and I will be fine here."

I picked Lily out of the stroller and looked down at her. I rubbed her back softly and muttered, "No, I'm taking Lily with me."

My mother shook her head. "I know the house in dismay, but I can still take care of lily for you."

I smiled "Mama you been amazing and I could not be even more grateful for your help these last few months, but its time I bring my daughter home. Today, in the park watching other mothers with their babies, I realized I want that, I want to take Lily to the Woodley Park Zoo to see the zebras and see how her face lights up at the cherry blossom festival in the spring. I know my life is complicated and it's going to be tough being a single mother, but regardless it will be worth it, to wake up every day and see her little face."

My mother smiled. "I understand Libby and when I resolve the insurance situation, I'll come to help you."

"But Mama I can handle this on my own."

"No you cannot, who will watch her while you are at work, definitely not some stranger nanny . . . you are not putting her in a daycare at such a young age . . . and you are definitely not dragging to your office all day and surround her with your troubled clients."

I laughed. "Mama, I represent positive individual too and I can be a mom and working, you did it when daddy died."

She shook her head. "Yeah with the help of your granny, and I will help you . . . so hush and give me my coobug while you pack."

I shook my head. "Fine, but only until I can figure out a better alternative."

My mother smiled, "or maybe until she is 18 whichever is longer." she coyly say.

I softly chuckled, "I'm good at talking people into a corners, but mama your serious a master at it, you sure you don't want a job at Pope and Associates." My mom rubbed lily back, "No, I'm retired and just want to be a grandma, so I'm going have to decline your offer."

* * *

After an almost two hour flight back to D.C., I sat in the cab holding my daughter. I smile down at her, as we passed the White House. She looked at the gated house with such amusement. The night-lights were on and the place looked magical. I let out a sigh, and thought to myself, _a big house, a loving husband, and beautiful baby . . . the normal life_. I shrugged, and muttered to her softly, "I guess one out of three isn't bad, it's just me and you Lilybear . . . were home." I took out my phone, and send a text to Stephen, Abby, Harrison, Huck, and Quinn. The message said "I need to see everyone in the office immediately." I feel Lily cuddled into my chest softly. "Well little one, you are about the meet the team, I'm sure they will love you . . . at least I hope so.

* * *

**Amanda is missing, Fitz is angry, Cyrus is thrilled, and Lily is home . . . what do you guys think?**


	8. Chapter 8: A Week in Olivia Pope's Life

**I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this story. I appreciate your reviews, and adding my story to your alerts. I'm almost close to 75 reviews, how exciting! ****Disclaimer****: ****I do not own Scandal or the characters Ms. Shonda Rhimes created. The cover-page image (if you can see it) is from flickr, it's of Nahla Aubry, a celebrity baby I think baby Lily would resemble. Happy reading and always review, alert, or message. **

* * *

Between having the cab drop me and Lily off at home, and making my way to Pope and Associates, everyone was already waiting for me in the main conference room. I could hear their ongoing conversation about the Amanda Tanner case and my return. I took a deep breath as I stepped into the room with a baby carrier strapped to my chest as Lily slept peacefully. The room went silent, as everyone stared at me and my obvious new addition.

The silence was broken of course by Abby, who blurted out "Uhm Liv whose baby is that?"

I bit my lip and muttered, "She's mine." The flood gates open as Harrison, Abby, and to a lesser extent Quinn, shot questions about my sudden announcement. Huck was not surprise by my announcement. Huck arranged a paper trail and a "fake" adoption for me.

Stephen could see I was overwhelmed by my three associates' attack of questions. He muttered, "Shut it, so Olivia has a baby we all have pasts." He turned to look at each of them, "Olivia has never judged us for our past; she has respected and supported us despite them."

I smiled and placed my hand on Stephen's shoulder. "Thanks Stephen." I looked down at the sleeping Lily. "I had an affair and it ended . . . now I have this little one right here, Lily Sophia Pope."

Abby raised her eyebrow. "Is her father the toxic relationship, you had while you worked in the White House?" Olivia never revealed who she was dating while she worked in the White House, but the mere fact, she never introduced him to her friends or went on normal dates with him, always made Abby suspicious.

I nodded. "Yes, but the relationship was not toxic and he wasn't a horrible man, actually quite the opposite." I paused for a moment to word my next statement just right. "He just was not in the right place in his life to have a child with me."

Harrison was always the one to turn a serious moment into amusement. "Please tell me it wasn't with Billy Chambers, who shamefully flirts with you every chance he gets."

I laughed at his guess and shook my head. "Yeah . . . he is not my type . . . her father is just someone I worked with." I let out sad sigh. "That relationship is over and now I'm moving on, trying to be a good mother to Lily."

Abby is about to push for more information, but her inquiry is interrupted by the almost six month yawn and subsequent fussing. I smiled. "I think someone wants to say hello to you all." I gently pulled her out her holder and turned her to face everyone. She opened her big grey eyes, and everyone in the room went to mush. I began to point to each of them one by one to introduce them.

"Lily, that's your God-father Stephen, he has a funny accent but he is a great man."

I turned her towards Quinn. "That's Quinn; she is new to your mommy office, but has amazing potential."

I turned her towards Harrison, whose smile spread from cheek to cheek. "That's Harrison; a fast talker and sharp dresser, but his mommy's best interrogator."

I turned to Huck, who steps forward. "That's Huck; who has an amazing heart and will make sure nothing ever happens to you." Huck, rarely one to smile, let a grin develop on his face, as the little baby cooed at him.

I turned to face Abby last. "That's Abby, she is bluntly honest and doesn't have a filter, but you want her on your side, she's a fierce fighter." Abby's body language when from utter disappointment at Olivia obvious relationship with a married man, to one of utter joy wanting to hold her first. I smiled and let her hold her. Everyone in the room was charmed by my Lily, another characteristic she definitely inherited from Fitz. Fitz always had the ability to go into a room, where everyone was unsure about him and leave it with everyone supporting him.

* * *

**A few days later. . .**

I walked into my apartment with Lily strapped to my chest. I looked around and saw the boxes of unassembled baby furniture scattered around my apartment. I placed Lily softly into the portable bassinet. I began to drag several of the boxes into the guest room; I'm turning into a nursery. I took out the direction for the crib and turn them upside down.

I muttered, "are these written in English?" I ran my hand through my hair and sat on the floor of the empty room. I closed my eyes feeling overwhelmed, by the prospect of being a single mother. I balled the direction up into a ball.

I always imagined Fitz would be helping build a crib for our baby, how we would argue over ducks or teddy bears wall paper for her room . . . how we would face the challenges of being parents together. A tear rolled down my cheek, before I heard my door bell ring. I looked at the time; it was a little passed 11pm. "It couldn't be him," I muttered to myself. I wiped my tears away, and I quickly moved lily bassinet into my room, just in case.

When I opened the door, I was surprised to see Stephen, Harrison, Quinn, Huck, and Abby standing there. "What are you guys doing here?" I muttered, letting them in. I saw Abby carrying several boxes of pizza, Harrison carrying bottles of wine, and Huck holding a tool box.

Stephen smiled. "We are here to help you put together Lily's nursery, I saw the invoice the furniture company send about delivery it today."

I shook my head. "Oh no guys, I can handle this on my own. You guys had a long day; you should be relaxing, not building furniture.

Abby smiled. "Oh hush up, we are a team Olivia, in the office and out . . . judging by the many boxes still unopened . . . we came just in time."

Huck nodded. "Where is Lily's room, I want put in high tech lights that resemble a night sky." He said excited. While Huck from the outside seem like a stoned face CIA agent, inside he was a big softy when come to Olivia and now Lily.

I pointed to the room next to mine.

Quinn went into the kitchen and grabbed several plates and wine glasses.

Stephen wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "I know your well educated Liv, but be honest you were definitely freaking out about building this crib." He picked up the directions, which were balled up on my floor.

I smirked. "No Stephen, I'm Olivia Pope I'm a gladiator, a baby crib was not going to defeat me . . . but I'm happy you guys came to help."

We all walked into the nursery, each person taking a task. As usual we operated like a well-oiled machine, and by 1am everyone was heading to their respective homes.

I picked up a woken Lily and rubbed her back. I looked around her nursery, all the furniture was built, and all her things were placed in their proper place. I sat down in the rocking chair near the window and looked out at the stars. I thought to myself, _Yes I'm overwhelm . . .yes this is a big responsibility . . . but I'm not in this alone I have my friends_. I smiled, leaning down to kiss her little forehead softly.

* * *

I have exhausted most of my avenues to find Amanda Tanner, other than to ask Huck to find out, an option I wanted to save as last resort. I feed Lily as my mother walked in. "Hey Mama I'm only going be gone a few hours, she's fed, her diaper is changed, and she woke up about two hours ago."

My mother smiled. "Libby go to work, I can handle my coobug."

I smirked knowing how overprotective I was being, but this was the first time I was leaving Lily, since I bought her to Washington D.C. I normally would just take her to the office with me, the team growing quite fond of the grey eyed child. I kissed her little forehead. "You be good for grandma Lilybear." I put on my white trench coat, and hugged my mom goodbye.

I go up to the gate agent as usual, and show my badge.

He shook his head. "I have strict orders, to not let you pass Ms. Pope. I'm sorry."

Billy Chambers walked up. "Oh no Jim, its fine she is with me." Billy was well aware of the war between Olivia and the White House, and how Cyrus did not want her nowhere near the white house.

I did not realize his motives at the time, for allowing me to come into the White House with him, and in that moment I did not care. My only focus was to find Amanda Tanner, by any means necessary.

He smiled, as he walked up to the White House with me. "So . . . seeing as I just did you favor, you owe me."

I smiled politely. "Sure Billy . . . what do you want? . . . Tickets to the opera? . . . A baseball game?" I was slightly distracted, by the thought of having a showdown with Fitz and Cyrus.

Billy shook his head. "No, I want a date . . . a real date, where I pick you up, and we eat at a very nice overpriced restaurant."

I looked slightly shocked. "I'm going have to respectfully decline; things are too crazy at work."

He shook his head. "Oh come on Olivia, I'm an attractive single man, you're an attractive single woman . . . now that you no longer work with me . . . there is no reason we can't date." He strokes my hand with his finger.

While Billy was not an unattractive guy, something about his personality always turned me off. I nodded. "Yes those things are true but . . ." I saw Cyrus walking towards us, I turned to Billy. 'Well we will have to continue this conversation another time."

He sighed and nodded. "I will not forget about this."

Cyrus puts on his polite smile, there were too many witnesses to toss Olivia out immediately without making a scene and he did not want to have this conversation in the open. He took me to an empty East Wing conference room. "What are you doing here Olivia, you are not welcome on the premises anymore."

I put on a serious facial expression. "I would not be here, if Amanda Tanner was not missing Cyrus."

He smirked slightly. "That is your problem, not mine, isn't she your client." He asserts, with an air of sarcasm.

I lost my patience. "Cyrus, I have always respected you and your work ethic, you were my mentor for crying out loud, but these kinds of games are beneath you. She is just a young woman and she is pregnant, just tell me where she is."

He shook his head and muttered coyly, "I have no idea, what you are talking about Olivia. The White House has nothing to do with the disappearance of this Amanda Tanner girl." He paused and raised an eyebrow. "If you try to spread such a lie, I will destroy you and your associates."

He walked up closer. "I will get Harrison's probation revoked . . . I'll get Stephen disbarred for all his illegal transactions with prostitutes . . . Huck, I'll get a warrant for his arrest for his crimes in South Asia as a CIA agent, . . . Abby . . . well I'm sure her abusive husband would love to know where she lives, so he can thank her for destroying his political career . . . Quinn, she will be deported, for a number of crimes, she has committed as one of her many alias."

His face lite up, as he leans in to whisper in my ear. "You I will get your child put in foster care."

I looked shock, as my heart began to race. I closed my eyes slightly and thought to myself, _he cannot know about Lily . . . He cannot harm her, she's just a little baby and . . . she is Fitz's daughter. _

Cyrus smirked. "Oh you thought I did not know about your niece huh, I know about your adoption of your brother Alex's youngest child. With your brother's issues with the law and the recent fire at your mother's house . . . its Olivia to the rescue . . . it's only logical you would try to get custody. With one phone call, I can destroy any chance you have of adopting that baby, and she will go into foster care. . . you know how amazing this country's foster care system is." Cyrus muttered smugly. He knew one of the initiatives, I pushed for Fitz to address was the need for reforms in the foster care system.

My heart stopped racing, when I realized the only information he knew about Lily is the created paper trail Huck did for me. I let out laugher and then my face took on a stone like expression. "My team is well aware of the risk, we have taken with Amanda Tanner and trust me Cyrus you have a lot more to lose then I do. Amanda may be missing, but I'm still here, and if I have to I will expose you, Fitz and this entire administration. You forgot I was by your side for every underhanded thing you did to get him elected. Without Fitz in office, you will be nothing more than a middle aged man who once was someone important."

Cyrus snaps and the vein on the side of his neck pops out. "Oh you think your something special, because you opened your legs for the commander-in-chief? Your nothing more than a toy to him, he smiles in your face, calls you a pet name, tells you he loves you, and if he was not president, he would leave his wife for you." Cyrus chuckled. He is an amazing politician that one, how he can make a fool out of the amazing Olivia Pope."

I do not say a word as Cyrus continues his assault on my relationship with Fitz.

Cyrus laughed. "You are one of many he has said the same things too . . . before you it was Jenny, Sara, Mary, Holly." He shrugged as he tries to recount the others names. "Well I have lost count of the many women Fitz has charmed out of there panties, so your nothing special . . . if you were, you would be his wife and not just another one of his dirty little secrets."

I bit my lip. Cyrus words stabbing at my heart, but I refused to let him see his words had any affect. I clapped my hands and smiled at him. "Quite a show Cyrus, you have forgotten one thing . . . unlike those women, I will not go into the shadows quietly, that's not my style. Before you threaten my team and my family, you better think twice Cyrus because you don't scare me. . . the threats you made don't scare me. I know what scares you . . . a normal life. . . retiring, adopting that baby your partner has been begging you for, gardening every single remaining day of your life.

I walked close to Cyrus and muttered with conviction. "I helped him get elected, and I surely can make sure he only gets one term, so don't threaten me Cyrus. I will find Amanda and the world will know what he did to her." I turned and stormed out.

A few minutes later, Fitz comes running after Cyrus. "Cyrus I was told Olivia is here, where is she? I really want to talk to her and straighten this whole Amanda Tanner situation out."

Cyrus shook his head. "She is gone, and trust me you do not want to talk to her. You know she just came here to throw in our faces that Amanda Tanner is ready to take her paternity test, and expose you." Cyrus leaving out that Olivia was here looking for Amanda Tanner.

Fitz shook his head. "I know this looks bad Cyrus, but that does not sound like Olivia. She would not be so childish, what did you say to her first?." Fitz not as naïve as most around him perceived, he knew Cyrus could push things to far, when he doesn't get his way.

"Mr. President, I said nothing to her, she has changed . . . she is not the Olivia from the campaign. She is cold, calculating, and manipulating."

Fitz ran his hand through his well-groomed brown hair. "No, not my Livy, she is none of those things, this has gotten out of hand."

Cyrus was frustrated with Fitz remaining alliance to Olivia. "If she is not that person, why do you think she only wanted to talk to me . . . you were just down the hall which she knew. She has forgotten about what you two had Fitz and in her words . . . she made you and will make sure you're a one termed president. Those seem like the words of a cold, calculating and manipulating woman."

Fitz said nothing, as he walked out the room. He felt confused by what Cyrus told him about Olivia and her recent actions; her resignation, her taking Amanda Tanner on as client, filing a paternity suit against him, and now rubbing this negative situation in. Fitz thought to himself, _maybe Cyrus is right, maybe Olivia has changed . . . I wish I can go back to the days of Ben's Chili hot dogs and silly movie dance scenes._

* * *

**Lily meets the team, Team Pope and Associates build a nursery, a Cyrus and Olivia show-down, and Poor Fitz is confusing, a busy week in the life of Olivia Pope. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and as you read this, I'm working on the next.**


	9. Chapter 9: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

**Here is my weekly update. I hope you guys like this chapter, it has a little of everyone in it. As always feel free to review or sent me messages. I like to hear your opinions, suggestions, or overall like/dislike of how I'm writing the characters. No opinion is too small or unimportant to me. Special thanks to Chocolate1, ChasingPavements7, and Maverick37, whose reviews I enjoy reading every update. Disclaimer: ****I do not own Scandal or the characters Ms. Shonda Rhimes created. Happy reading and as always review, alert, or message. – LM1**

* * *

Fitz sat back in his chair, leaning his head back, as his mind goes back to a simpler time . . .

* * *

**Fitz's Flashback **

I smiled like a teenager, as I stood in her doorway. She stood in front of me wearing sweat pants, a "Grant for President" grey cotton t-shirt, with her hair in a messy bun.

"What are you staring at?" She moved to the side, allowing me entrance into her apartment. My two primary secret service agents Jay and Henry waited outside.

"It's just. . . you are just so beautiful." I rubbed my hand over her left cheek and glanced into her deep brown eyes.

She smiled. "You don't have to charm me Mr. President, we are already sleeping together . . . I look a mess, I'm sorry . . . I forgot tonight was movie night. I was hard at work on an energy press release."

I shook my head. "Livy drop the Mr. President act." I pulled her close to me, my hands wondering to her round behind. I squeezed it playfully.

She squealed in delight, and pushed me away. "Hey didn't your parents teach you to keep your hands to yourself Fitz."

I smiled, loving how my name rolled perfectly off her beautiful luscious lips and the sound of her squealing from me squeezing her behind. In the past, I have been attracted to thinner model types, but being with Olivia, I have come to appreciate just how beautiful a voluptuous woman can be.

I stood there staring at her ample chest, her curvy hips, and perfect plump behind, my heart raced and my body ached to be near her. _I loved this feeling because it was genuinely real and not crafted for appearance. From the time I was born my life was planned out for me, what schools I went to, who I would marry, what job I would have . . . were all decisions set in stone the day I was born. My relationship with Olivia was not planned or crafted but something organic, spontaneous, and what I need. _

She snapped me out of my pondering with her infectious laugher. "Why do you have that goofy look on your face." She took the bag of Ben's Chili from my hand, and headed towards her kitchen.

I pouted. "I'm not goofy, I'm the President of the United States." I tried to say with a straight face, but a smirk creep onto my face.

She turned to me, and smirked back. "Well Mr. President of the United States, what do you want to watch, _Flash Dance, Footloose, Dirty Dancing_ or, wild card pick, _The Proposal._"

I picked up the dvds sitting on her table, and looked down at them. "You have quite a taste in movies sweet baby." I teased, most of Olivia's favorites movies ranged from 80s dance movies or recent comedy chick flicks.

She came back with our chili dogs on plates, and a bottle of wine. "So which movie are we watching?" She leaned in, and pecked my lips sweetly.

The sensation of our lips meeting always made the hair on the back of my neck stand. _I have been with other women, but most of those relationships were just about sex. They would come in my life for that purpose, and when those relationships ran their course, it was easy to let go. With Olivia, it was different, yes we had amazing mind blowing sex, but what I love about our relationship was the simple normal things. Little sweet pecks on the lips, her knowing to cut the ends off my hotdog buns, or having a movie night._

I smiled. "I'll go with _The Proposal_." I chuckled, remembering our last movie night. "The last time we watched footloose, I was sore for a week from you teaching me the Footloose dance."

She laughed her amazing Olivia laugh. "The footloose dance is easy, and you picked it up quickly for someone who flubbed his first dance with Millie at his inaugural ball." She teased.

I shook my head, and put a fake pouty expression on my face. "I did not flub, Millie insisted on going left when she was supposed to go right, which made me misstep . . . it was not that noticeable and you only noticed because you're a former dancer." I smiled, and reached a hand to her cheek. "When we have our first dance Sweet Baby . . . at our wedding . . . it's going to be amazing." I paused for a second. "I might even pull out my _Footloose_ moves." I then proceed to do some of Kevin Bacon's moves from _Footloose_.

She began to chuckle hard, nearly falling over but I caught her. "Yeah Fitz lets save those moves for the honeymoon. I think . . . I want a more traditional first dance . . . where my husband just holds me close and . . . it's almost like everyone else in the room disappears. I want it to be simple and just for me and him." She shrugged. "That's if I ever get married."

I pouted at her use of the word "if." I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Look at me Olivia, there is no ifs about it, I'm going to marry you before your 40th birthday, were going to buy that house by the beach in Florida, and were going to have beautiful children who love to make sandcastles in front of that house." I rubbed her cheek, as I pulled out my smartphone. I showed her a picture of a beautiful house overlooking a Florida Sunset in Jacksonville."

She smiled down at the picture. "Jacksonville." She rubbed my hand softly.

I rubbed her hips softly. "It will be me, you, Karen, Gerry, and as many children as we are bless with." I placed a hand on her stomach, both of us unaware Olivia was already two weeks pregnant with a blessing. "I will love you and cherish you for all my remaining days future Olivia Pope - Grant."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and rubbed the hair on the back of my neck. "I know I'm unconventional, but I have always imagined just being Olivia Grant . . . I was always taught taking your husband name was like you becoming one person." she smiled and then shook her head. "We are getting ahead of ourselves, tonight let's just think how hilarious Betty White and Sandra Bullock rendition of, 'Get Low' by Lil John and the Eastside Boys is."

I pulled away from her, and got onto her laptop computer.

She walked over, and wrapped her arms around me, looked over my shoulder. "What are you doing Fitz?"

"I'm changing your desktop wallpaper." I made the picture of our Florida home her wallpaper. "So . . . when you ever doubt us, and the amazing future we will have, you can look at this picture and remember."

She smiled and muttered, "I love you."

"I love you to future Olivia Grant."

* * *

Fitz felt a push at his arm. "Daydreaming about her again I see. I have been calling your name for the last minute."

Fitz sighed annoyed. "What is it Millie?" He adjusted in his chair, pretending to be looking over papers.

"You forgot didn't you?" Millie muttered. Fitz could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"Today is my literacy program day at local school Montrose Academy. You promised you would come, and read to the children. I see your daydreams are more important than my First Lady initiatives"

Fitz sighed. "Look, I value your Literacy Program, I think it's amazing, and would love to read to the children, but don't make me the bad guy because it slipped my mind. I have a lot going on; I am . . . the President of the United States"

Millie sat on the edge of the desk. "Maybe we should call Olivia, you always have a better attitude after spending time with her." Millie's attempt at concern was short lived, as she muttered, "I'll make sure to give her the name of my doctor, to make sure she gets on proper birth control, cannot have you two having anymore accidents while your in office Fitzie

Fitz raised an eyebrow. "It was not an accident, it was a baby" He paused and muttered, "and you will refer to it as such, I'm tired of your attitude about this situation. I fell in love and the love of my life was carrying our baby. That baby unfortunately did not make it, so you will show me and the memory of that child respect, got it Millie"

Millie was shocked by Fitz's comment. While they have had arguments before, never had he been so direct and blunt to her about his feelings on this topic. While she and Fitz have had their differences, she has always, had a great amount respect and admiration for him . . . he is the father of her children. Millie rubbed her hands through her hair. "I see you feel strongly about it, so I will respect your wishes."

He nodded, as he stood up. "I respect your commitment to ending illiteracy in this country. I must admit you are doing am amazing job with this campaign and I could not be more proud of the work you have done"

She gave him a genuine smile. This was the first time in a while, they have been able to maintain any resemblance of a friendship they once had.

* * *

**Meanwhile a across town . . . **

I walked into Pope and Association upset. I muttered to myself, "How dare Cyrus threaten me, my team, and my child." I walked into her office, and slammed my fist on the table.

Huck walked in a few minutes later. "Is everything okay? Who threaten you and the baby?" He asked concerned.

I composed myself, and calmed down. "My meeting with Cyrus did not go well. He would not tell me where Amanda is."

Huck just nodded and leaned against the wall in my office. "You know I can find out where she is, if you want." Huck being a man of a few words, extended a solution to my problem.

I nodded. "I know you could Huck, but I just want to try a few more avenues, before I ask you to do such a thing." I looked at the picture of lily on my desk, the picture of my beautiful toothless baby with Fitz's big grey eyes.

"I want to do it Olivia." He paused. "If finding her will keep you and Lily safe, I have to do it." He raised an eyebrow. He was not sure what happen during that meeting with Cyrus, but knew it must have been intense judging by the look in Olivia's eyes right now.

"You know that will require you to do things you promised yourself you never do and become a person you have fought not to be, since you left the CIA."

Huck nodded. "I'm aware Olivia, but I'm also aware you need to know where she is to resolve this case before things get out of hand with the White House." He pondered for a second. "So for you Olivia, I willing to be that person, to help you fix this problem because I know you have and would do anything you can to help me."

I let out a sigh and nodded. "Okay, find out what happened to her, but if you feel yourself losing it mentally . . . call me and I will come help you." I stood and hugged him. "You are not alone; you have a family here that will help you come back from that dark place Huck."

* * *

**Several hours later . . .**

I exhaustedly unlocked the door to my apartment. I immediately saw my mother sitting on the couch flipping through the channels, with Lily nestled in her arms. I walked over and immediately took Lily in my arms, and held her close. I took in the smell of baby lotion from her olive colored skin.

"Is everything alrgith Libby?" My mother asked quite concerned by my actions.

I nodded. "Everything is fine mama, I just wanted a reminder why I cannot go out and commit a murder."

She smiled. "So I take it, you had a rough day at the office."

I nodded. "Rough is putting it lightly." I shook my head. "I really don't want to talk about work; all I want to do is spent time with my beautiful daughter and my amazing mother."

She smiled. "Aww that's so sweet Libby, but I sort of have plans with George."

I raised an eyebrow "what is Uncle George doing in Washington D.C.?" I asked my mother, not aware he was in town.

"He missed me . . . and Lily, and decided to visit us." My mother said with a smile plastered on her face.

"So you telling me he traveled all the way to Washington D.C., to see a six month old?" I smirked knowing there was a lot more to this story then my mother was disclosing.

She quickly grabbed her sweater and purse. "Well Libby got to go . . . running late." She rushed for the door, and left before I could get another word out.

I smiled down at Lily. "I think Nana and Uncle George are sneaking around on us." Lily smiled and cuddled into my cleavage.

"Well I guess it's just me and you Lilybear." I paused and looked at the clock. "Its way pass your bedtime"

I proceeded to the nursery, and sat in my antique rocking chair. "Are you ready for your Night Night song Lilybear?"

I began to sing, as Lily looked up at me attentively. "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star . . . How I wonder what you are."

I point to the ceiling of the nursery, "Up above the world so high." I formed a diamond shape with my fingers. "Like a diamond in the sky . . . Twinkle, twinkle, little star . . . How I wonder, what are you!"

Lily cooed along, as I continued to sing. "When the blazing sun is gone . . . When there's nothing he shines upon . . . then you show your little light . . . twinkle, twinkle, through the night. . . Twinkle, Twinkle, little star . . . How I wonder what you are!"

Lily softly yawns, as I can see her trying to fight her sleepiness. "In the dark blue sky so deep." I covered my hands with my face and parted my fingers slightly peeking through at her. "Through my curtains often peep." Lily giggled at my silliness. "For you never close your eyes . . . Til the morning sun does rise . . . Twinkle, twinkle, little star"

I looked down, and saw Lily completely passed out in my arms. I whispered softly, "How I wonder, what are you." I smiled and kissed her little forehead. I softly placed her in her crib and turned on the baby monitor.

I took several steps away from the nursery, and then I heard my doorbell rang. I think to myself, _who could this be, at this hour?_

* * *

**Fitz dancing to Footloose, peace between Fitz and Millie, Huck going to the dark side, Mama Pope and Uncle George, did you see that coming, Lily and Mommy time . . . how sweet. The ultimate question is, however, whose at the door? Could it be Cyrus . . . Millie . . . Stephen . . . Huck . . . Amanda . . . Billy Chambers . . . or Fitz himself? Next Chapter will probably deal with the Amanda situation, so readers do we want her to live or die?**


	10. Chapter 10: Justin Bieber

**I hope everyone on the east coast is okay after that horrible storm that knocked out power. Here is Chapter 10, it's a little shorter, but I think it still an interesting chapter. Disclaimer – I don't own Scandal or its characters, I'm just trying to write a story that does the love story of Fitz and Olivia justice. As always review please. LM1**

* * *

I opened the door to see a Fitzgerald, but not the one I was expecting. A smile broke across my face "Gerry?" I looked at the sixteen year old, spitting image of his father, standing in my door way. Once the shock of him being in my doorway faded, I looked around and did not notice his secret service detail, Jack being around. "Where is Jack, young man?" I say knowing the mischievous teenager ditched his detail yet again.

He smiled. "I think you have gotten even more beautiful than the last time, I have seen you Liv"

I shake my head and thought to myself, _just like his father trying to charm his way out of trouble_. I allowed him to enter my apartment.

He walked inside and looked around. "I like this apartment much better than your apartment in Capital Hill, it's much more you."

There were colorful paintings and photographs of family and friends all around. My Capitol Hill apartment was not unpacked, or decorated. I got so busy working on the campaign and then after on helping transitioning Fitz into office, I never had time to make it my own.

"Thanks I had a lot of help decorating this time around." I paused and smirked. "Now tell me why you ditched poor Jack and what are you doing here at this hour . . . your parents are probably worried sick" I went to grab my phone to call Fitz, but Gerry stood in front of me.

"Please before you call them, I need your help." He gives me big dopey eyes, which always caused me to melt with his father."

"Fine, and then I'm calling at least Jack." I laughed. "Where did you ditch him this time?"

Gerry smirked quite satisfied with himself. "I took him to a Justin Beiber concert, and ducked into the crowd of screaming teenage girls."

I could not help but laugh. "Poor Jack, his going to need a very big apology for this one, Ger." I waved my finger at him.

He laughed. "I know I know, Liv but this was important, and I needed to see you." He paused, and sadness show through his eyes. "Since you no longer work at the White House, I cannot just find you sleeping in our living quarters guest room or in Dad's office arguing about energy, foreign policy, or some other presidential policy . . . this was the only way I could see you in person."

I sighed, and rubbed the teenager shoulder. "Ger you know I work just downtown now, and you could have always asked your parents or Cyrus for my number . . . if you wanted to talk to me." I smiled softly, "just because . . . I no longer work in the White House, does not me I don't care and miss you and your sister."

He nodded, "I know it's silly, but I missed you Liv . . . you were my first crush after all"

I smiled. "First? . . . so now there are others?" I jokingly pretend to be hurt by the teenager outgrowing his crush on me.

He shook his head, "of course there have been other crushes Liv, but you know you will always be my number 1 and if I was older, I would sweep you off your feet."

I laughed and jokingly mutter, "My little Romeo." I went into the kitchen and retrieved two bottled waters. I handed him one. "So tell me, why you are here?"

Before the teenager could confide in me, the cries of Lily interrupted him. I bit my lips nervously. I was so wrapped up in my usual banter with Gerry, I forgot my daughter, who happens to be his sister, was soundly sleeping in the other room.

"Excuse me for a second." I walked into the nursery, and Lily looked up at me with teary grey eyes. I picked her up, and checked her diaper. "Empty . . . are you hungry Lilybear?" I picked up an empty bottle from her crib. "Ok mommy is going get you a bottle." I attempted to put her down, but she had a fit, and cried loudly. I sighed. "I guess you are coming with me." I swallowed, before I stepped out the nursery with my curly hair bundle of joy.

He smiled. "Who is this little cutie Liv?"

Lily looked at him with such amusement and smiled at Gerry.

My heart raced, as I muttered. "This is Lily . . . my niece. . . I'm in the process of adopting her."

"Well Lily is a pretty name for a pretty baby." He rubbed the seven month old hands and she cooed at him.

I smiled. "I think she likes you, she normally does not do well with strangers." That word echoed in my head, realizing they were far from strangers, sharing DNA.

Gerry smiled. "She reminds me of Kar with those big grey eyes, can I hold her?" The teenager said excitedly.

I nodded. "Sure . . . but wash your hands first, I heard about that nasty bug going around the White House."

Gerry went into the kitchen and washed his hands. "For someone who does not work in the White House you sure do keep taps on what's going on." He teased, as he took Lily into his arms.

"You are a natural at this Ger." Lily cuddled into his chest, oddly content being in her big brother's arms.

"I got a lot of practice when Karen was a baby, and she is an easy baby. She doesn't wiggle like Karen use too." He rubbed Lily back and softly rocked her back and forth. Lily felt asleep with a smile on her face.

I whispered. "Thanks, you have a gift, like your father with babies; it normally takes a bottle, and 30 minutes of rocking to get her back to sleep." I took my sleeping Lily from him, and placed her back into her crib.

I returned, and found Gerry looking at all the photos of Lily around. He smiled, "you are going to be a great mother Liv." He pretended to pout. "I guess, I cannot be to mad you left, I see you have other priorities now."

I nodded. "I do, but does not mean I cannot be there for you. So what problem was so big you ditched a secret service detail at 11pm at night?'

"Well Liv I just got into an program at Oxford, that focuses on developing green housing options for impoverished communities."

I smiled and hugged him. "That's great Ger! I know how you got really into green technology while on the campaign trail, and I have heard good things about that program. I'm sure in a year, they will be lucky to have you."

He bit his lip. "That's the problem, I don't want to wait a year . . . I have enough credits to graduate a year early, and thought I could go after the end of this school year."

I look shocked. "But Gerry, your only sixteen, Oxford is in Europe, and that program will require you travel to a lot of foreign countries . . . maybe it will be a good idea to . . . "

Before I could finish my statement, he cut me off. "No Liv, my dad said the same thing, but I'm mature, and I really want to do this. Green technology housing could solve many of the health problems in these impoverished communities. Why should I waste an entire year in high school, when I can be out in the world making a difference. So what I miss homecoming, prom, senior week, graduation . . . I rather make sure people in Cambodia have clean water and electricity. You always told my dad to push to be great and think about regular people. . . well I'm thinking about regular people and I have to do this Liv."

I was taken aback, by how much Gerry has grown since I met him, as a shy 13 year old with braces, carrying comic books. I smiled. "I could not be more proud of the person you're becoming Gerry, how can I help you make this happen?"

He smiled. "Well you can talk to Dad and get him on board . . . mom will surely follow."

I bit my lip. "My relationship with your father right now isn't exactly great."

The smile dropped from his face, "but can you still use your Liv magic and convince him."

I run my hand through my hair, "how about I help you pitch this idea to your parents in a way to surely make them say yes. . . If that does not work, I will personally walk into the White House and tell them their being foolish for not allowing you to pursue this once in a lifetime opportunity."

He nodded, "okay deal Liv, where do we start."

* * *

Fitz and Millie walked into the east wing conference room.

Millie muttered, "my secretary said, I have a meeting here with you"

Fitz look confused and shook his head. "I did not schedule a meeting, I was told you scheduled for a meeting with me." He rubbed his head. "Maybe there is a mistake."

Before either of them could exit the room, Gerry walked in. He was wearing his most expensive pinstriped suit. "No there was no mistake, you both have a meeting with me." He handed them both a packet of papers stapled together. He grabbed a remote control and a screen came down. A well-organized PowerPoint presentation appeared on the screen.

"Ger what is this about?" Millie said, as she tried to finger through the packet of papers.

Fitz shook his head. "We already talked about this, were not allowing you to go to Oxford at 16, you are too young."

"Dad you are wrong about that, the program accepts 16 year olds with parental permission." He gestured for both of them to sit "if you both would please have a seat, I will explain why you two should let me pursue this opportunity."

After 30 minutes and 45 slides, both Fitz and Millie were impressed with the length their son went through to prove his point.

Something about his approach seem very familiar to Fitz though. "Ger did you get any professional help with this presentation."

He nodded. "Yes, I consulted a professional, but the research and what I said are my words."

Millie raised an eyebrow, and thought to herself. _This has Olivia written all over it_. "This professional would not happen to be Olivia Pope?"

He smiled "I might have retained Ms. Pope services . . . but that does not change the fact that this is a great opportunity for me, I'm mature enough to handle it, and you have no other reason to prevent me from doing this program now verses in a year."

Millie opens her mouth to reject her son idea on the grounds his to young and that she hate the fact he went to Olivia . . . and not her.

Before she could speak, Fitz cut her off and spoke first. "Okay you can go, granted we have to figure out your secret service detail."

"But Fitz his to . . ." Millie muttered.

"No his not, he is right we both pursued similar opportunities when we were his age. He was mature enough to go to a professional consultant and I know Congressmen who could not pull off the presentation he just gave us. I think we raised him right Mel and we must let him go."

She sighed and hugged her son. "It's just tough to realize my Gerry-boo is growing up"

He smiled and blush at her calling him his childhood nickname. "I will always be your son mom, but I must stand on my own two feet and make my mark in the wolrd . . . as you are always telling me Grant men are meant for greatness."

Fitz shook his son's hands. "Yes we are and I could not be more proud of you Fitzgerald T. Grant IV."

* * *

**Who's at the door . . . Gerry, Did you see that one coming? Awww Gerry and Lily bonding. Millie's jealous of Liv's relationship with Gerry. Gerry is off to Oxford yay! This chapter was calmer because Chapter 11, will not be. Preview: Someone is going to die, someone is going to almost get their balls cut off, unknown truths will be revealed, someone goes on a coffee date, someone is going to be a jerk to Olivia, and that person will regret it. **


	11. Chapter 11: Truths Part I

**My original Chapter 11 was over 7,000 words. In the interest of getting it out sooner, I have cut this chapter in half. This is the first half of a chapter called Truths. This chapter has some graphic and violent parts and may not be suitable for everyone. Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal, just a huge fan of the show. Happy Reading and as always review.**

* * *

I walked into Pope and Associates, and saw everyone but Huck present.

I went into my office and attempted to call him. My call went straight to his voicemail. I sighed and muttered to myself, "where ever you are Huck, I hope you are okay." I turned around in my chair, to do work to get my mind off the dark place Huck probably is in at this very moment.

* * *

**Meanwhile in a darken basement . . .**

Huck ignored the incoming call from Olivia, as he looked down at a bloody and nude Mark West. "I just want to know where the girl is West, your making me do these things to you."

After two days of torture, Mark West still had not spilled where Amanda was. Huck grabbed a blade he just heated with fire. "I guess you can still be a man for hire without your balls." he ran the blade near West's left ball sac. Dots of blood began to drop from Huck sliding the blade slowly across the sac.

A shock of pain shot through Mark's body. Mark West cracked and screamed. "She is in the Potomac River, near the boundary between Washington D.C. and Virginia."

* * *

**Two weeks earlier . . .**

Amanda waved her arms as Mark West pushed her off a boat. She moved her arms and kicked her legs to stay above the water. However, the weight tied to her leg continued to drag her to the bottom of the river. She screamed but in the silence of the middle of the river, the only one who can hear her screams was Mark, who did not care. She quickly floated to the bottom of the river; water began to fill her lungs. She began to lose consciousness and her mind wondered how her life came to this.

* * *

**Amanda's point of view - flash back – Two Years ago . . . **

I'm in the process of folding the last shirt to put in my suitcase, when I noticed my father standing in the door way. I smiled, "hey daddy, how long have you been standing there."

He put on a smile, but I can see sadness looming in his eye. "I was not standing here too long Mandy." He came over and hugged me

I giggled. "Daddy you know Washington D.C. is only four hours away, I'll be back holidays and maybe some weekends . . . if the campaign permits"

He rubbed my back. "I know Mandy, but it's still so far, and you never been away from home longer than a few days."

I sighed. "Daddy. . . I'm 18 years old, almost 19, its time I leave the nest, and I'll be doing good work with Sally Langston's campaign."

He pouted. "But can't you do the same good work in New Jersey, it's always been me and you, ever since your mother passed away."

I pulled away, and looked into my father's eyes, "I know you miss her daddy, but it's time for me to explore and see what else is outside these city boundaries . . . this campaign is my ticket out of this town and to push for women's issues." I rubbed his hands, "but if you really think you cannot handle being alone in this house, then daddy I will stay, for you."

He shook his head. "No Mandy you must go, I have known since you were 7 years old, and you protested girls not being allowed to be on the local t-ball team, that you were destine to go to Washington . . . . I just never imagined it would be so soon."

I smiled. "Daddy you raised me right, and always encouraged me to reach for the stars." I hugged him. "I love you daddy, and I promise I will call every day, it will be like I never left."

He smiled, and rubbed my back. "You better or I will come to Washington D.C., and raise hell." He jokingly said, as he grabbed a suitcase to load into my car.

* * *

**Several weeks after moving to Washington D.C. . . . **

I was adjusting the "Welcome to the Republican ice cream meet-and-greet" sign, when I saw Governor Grant, followed by Cyrus Beene and campaign fixer Olivia Pope. A part of me felt bad for Governor Grant, Sally was killing him in the polls and was destine to beat him in the primary. I climbed down off the ladder and went to pick up extra ice cream cones.

I came back, looking for someone named Billy Chambers; he was Sally's campaign manager. When I spotted him for the first time, I nearly stop breathing. He was so handsome, and his smile made me all warm inside. I got to him and handed him the extra cones, but was unable to string words together.

Cyrus spoke instead. "You must be one of our campaign volunteers, it does not matter which campaign you work for . . . you guys did an amazing job setting up this place. Your country appreciates your contribution to the democratic process"

Cyrus words had no meaning to me, I was to memorize by Billy. He quickly left to handle another campaign emergency. I sighed, and thought to myself, _the next time I see him . . . I will introduce myself_.

I finally got my chance to introduce myself to him a week later. I had mentally prepared myself for this moment, as I walked to his office. I knocked on the door, "Sir I have the CNN polls you requested." My heart raced and I could feel my legs tremble a little.

Billy smiled at me, "I have seen you around, what's your name."

I swallowed and muttered, "My name is . . . Amanda . . . Tanner."

He nodded and stood up to shake my hand. I thought to myself, _what a gentleman._

"Well Amanda Tanner, I'm Billy Chambers . . . but you can call me Billy, and I will be sure not to forget your name in the future."

I turned to leave, with a smile plastered on my face.

"Amanda do you have plans for dinner, my last meeting just got cancelled and I would love to have company to eat with . . . maybe get a young volunteer's perspective on how to improve our reach to the younger generation."

I turned and bit my lip. I nervously smiled. "I don't really know much . . . I just been with the campaign for a few weeks Sir."

He smiled at me. "I'm sure you know a lot more, than you think you know . . . and Amanda, again call me Billy."

I nod, "Well Billy, I would love to have dinner with you."

* * *

**Amanda's Flashback . . . Two years later after moving to Washington D.C. . . . **

I came home after a long day working at the White House. I smelled pasta cooking as my golden retriever nearly knocked me down. I rubbed his head, as I walked into the kitchen. I saw Billy cooking, "it smelleds amazing." I wrapped my arms around him.

He rubbed my hands softly. "Welcome home beautiful." He rubbed my hand, then turned around and kissed my cheek. "How was work, is your boss still giving you a hard time?"

I giggled. "Why do you always asked that . . . and you are my boss silly."

He smirked. "I know . . . but still like to have something to talk about with my girlfriend."

"Well work was fine, other than my boss kept insisting I visit him in his office for individual evaluations." I winked at him as I went to set the table.

He smirked "well I like to see you; you make a crappy day bearable."

I frowned. "Is the President's staff still treating you like you are incompetent?"

He nodded. "Yes, I'm getting told what to do by idiots, because this country decided to go Grant, when the superior choice was Langston . . . its so frustrating sometimes."

"I know Billy, but it's only a few years . . . then Sally can run again and we will get the leadership this country needs."

"I don't know what I would do without you Mandy, you're my better half." He brings me into his arms and holds me close.

I thought to myself, _life could not get any more perfect, I know a job I love, an amazing dog, and most of a man who is my world._

The next day, I heard Billy come home at almost midnight. He smelled of gin. I frowned hating when Billy drank after a rough day at work.

"They are going to fire me and Sally, those faux conservative liberal pricks."

"Whose going to fire you . . . what is going on baby?" I tried to get him to calm down.

"Grant and his sidekick, they want a younger and more flexible vice president."

I sighed and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Maybe this is just a misunderstanding, President Grant is a reasonable person from what I perceive, he would not sacrifice his support from the conservative base by getting rid of Sally."

Billy snapped, and grabbed me by my arm. He pushed me against the wall hard. "Now you are on his side, huh." Billy yells at the top of his lungs. "Oh everyone loves the pretty boy President."

My entire back sting from the contact it made with the wall. A tear rolled down my cheek, "Billy . . . you are hurting me." I muttered. I have always been an advocate against domestic abuse; I never imagined I would be a victim myself.

He realized what he was doing, and let my arms go. He turned and walked out the apartment.

Two hours later, he came back with my favorite flowers, daisies. They were not the best quality, but I can tell he searched everywhere for them at that hour of night. "I'm sorry. . . I'm so so sorry." He pleaded with me, as I saw a tear roll down his cheek.

I wiped them away. "What happened tonight, you put your hands on me." I muttered, as I look deep into his eyes.

"I don't know Manda I just lost it . . . I didn't mean to hurt you, you have to know that. I love you; I just lost my head tonight."

"But . . . why Billy I was just trying to be supportive. I love you too and you know I would never side with someone else over you."

He nodded "I know Amanda and I love you for that . . . Its just . . . I feel like I'm losing everything because of President Grant."

"Billy it's just a job, your smart, brilliant, and people love you. You can work for someone else."

He shook his head, "that's just it Amanda, that's not how things work in Washington D.C., when they get rid of me and Sally, they will blacklist us. I will be lucky to get a job at a junior college, let along work on someone else campaign, to make a difference."

"That seems like an unfair thing to do to you. You have not done anything wrong. I wish there was a way to put them in their place, and show them they cannot just walk over good people, like you and Sally."

He looked at me with those big brown eyes. "I think there is something you can do that can help me keep my job."

"Name it and I'll do it. I know how much this job means to you."

"Sleep with him, so I can expose him as the hypocritical bastard he is." He muttered emotionless.

"You mean sleep with President Grant . . . the President of the United States . . . but Billy."

"No buts Amanda, you want me to keep my job right? I hate the idea of you being with another man, the way you are with me, but we must all make sacrifices for the greater good." He quoted a Bible verse in classic Billy style.

I'm taken back by his request. Billy was my first and has been the only guy, I have ever had sex with. I thought to myself, _I cannot do this . . . can I do this_. I looked into his eyes, and saw how desperate he was for me to do this. I could not let him down. I loved him. "Ok Billy I will do it, just one time, I will sleep with the president."

* * *

After several months of working closely with President Grant, I finally felt like he was beginning to notice me. Working so closely with him, I noticed a change in his personality. When he first got elected he was so energize and happy. Now most nights he just drunk gin and passed out talking to someone name Sweetbaby on his cellphone. One of these drunken nights, I decided to do as I promised Billy.

"Mr. President is there anything else you need?" I give him a big smile and puff my chest out a little in his face.

"No that will be all Amanda, and thank you for the reports." He held up a stack of papers, as he took another sip of gin.

"Are you sure I cannot help you in any other way." I said softly. I tried to be sexy like the actresses I saw in movies, but felt silly.

"No, you should go home and be with someone you love. Love is a rare thing, it only comes around ones in a lifetime Amanda."

I nodded. "yes sir, love is amazing and you're lucky to have the First Lady."

He laughed at my inferring he was talking about Millie. "You may be too young to understand what love is but let me tell you about it . . . its having someone that accepts you for the good and bad . . . love gives you a reason to wake up every morning . . . love makes the sun rise and set . . . its everything and nothing at the same time."

I raised an eyebrow, and thought to myself, _He definitely has amazing speech writers because what he just said made no sense. _

He smiled. "You're a hard worker Amanda, and have an amazing heart. I know one day you will find love, but Amanda make sure he treats you right. He should never make you cry, and treat you less than the amazing young woman you are."

I nodded feeling horrible about trying to ruin his career after he just said such kind things. "Mr. President, how about I make sure you make it back to your room okay."

He just nodded, as we walk out his study to his private quarter. The first lady and his children were out of town. I helped him to lay down onto his bed, and accidentally fell on top of him.

I was in the process of getting up, when he muttered, "Sweetbaby don't go."

I pulled off of him confused. "I'm not Sweetbaby." I noticed he was merely talking in his sleep.

I turned to leave, when I got a text from Billy, "Some secret agents saw you go into his room, good work Manda, remember I love you and your doing this for us . . . our future."

I sighed, and turned around. I thought to myself, _his out of it, all I have to do is climb on top of him for a minute._ I took a deep breath and climbed into bed with him. I undid his pants and push them along with his boxer to his ankles. I pushed up my skirt up and removed my panties. Before I slid onto his surprisingly already hard erection, I looked at his face; it had such a peaceful expression. I thought to myself, _he must be having an amazing dream_.

My train of thought was broken, when I heard him say "Sweetbaby I love you, always, forever, and across the moon."

I pulled away. "How could I do this to him, he obviously is madly in love with his wife." I muttered to myself and shook my head. I got up to grab my panties off the floor and to leave.

He suddenly comes out of his sleeping state and stared at me. "What . . . what happen?" He noticed his pants and boxers were down by his ankles. His erection was slightly soften and there was a little pre-cum on the tip. He noticed me picking up my panties and adjusting my skirt.

My heart raced. "I was just leaving Mr. President." Neither of us knew what to say exactly.

He finally broke the ice. "I'll have secret service walk you to the White House parking lot."

I made it home a little after one in the morning.

Billy just smiled at me. "So did you do it?"

Unable to lie convincingly, I just nodded. This was the moment . . . everything went downhill.

* * *

**Two weeks after my fake suicide attempt . . . **

I sat on the Metro on my way back to the apartment I shared with Billy. I thought to myself _Exploiting the lie about me sleeping with the president to blackmail him, a fake suicide attempt, retaining Olivia Pope to expose President Grant, and now passing off my precious unborn child as a result of a scandalous relationship with him . . . things had gotten out of hand_. I decided to end all of this and to convince Billy to leave this horrible place. I was going to convince him to have a normal life with me and our baby.

I unlocked the door of our apartment. I noticed, Billy's suit jacket tossed on the floor. I found that odd, he never through his jacket on the floor like that. I picked up the jacket up, and hung it in the closet.

I entered our room and I was horrified at the sight I saw. Billy was laying nude on his back and a nude Sally Langston was on top of him. They were having sex, and my appearance in the doorway was not apparent to either of them.

Billy moaned, "Oh Sally ride me . . . hmmm ride that hard dick future Madame President."

Sally moaned. "hmm say it again . . . call me that again Billy Chambers."

As they continued to moan and grinded into each other. My heart broke and all I could do was mutter, "Bi . . .lly . . . how could you."

They both turned and saw me standing there in tears. I immediately turned and ran out of the apartment.

Billy got up and chased after me. "Wait Manda . . . wait . . . it's not what you."

I escaped into an elevator and collapsed to the side of it as I cried down 15 floors. Billy could not chase after me, without clothing.

I made it back to the apartment above Pope and Associates. Billy had called and left several messages in the time it took me to get back to the apartment. I ignored his calls and deleted each of his messages. My heart in my chest literally hurt. I shook my head and thought to myself_, I did all this for him and he betrayed me with her._

I picked up my phone called my dad. "Daddy." I said through my sobs.

"Mandy what's wrong?" He immediately knew I was crying.

"Everything is so messed up, I have gotten myself into trouble daddy . . . I'm sorry."

"Huni please calm down tell me, what happen? . . . Everything going be okay."

I shook my head. "Everything is not going be okay . . . everything is wrong and there nothing that could fix this."

"Did that boy do something to you Mandy? I will kill him . . . I swear . . . I will kill him." My dad said in absolute anger that Billy hurt the most precious thing in his life.

I muttered through my loud sobs. "It just is not working out with Billy daddy. I just want to come home. I just want to come back to New Jersey . . . everything was simpler there."

"You know you can always come home honey . . . forget about Billy Chambers . . . you were always too good for that entitled little prick."

"I'm pregnant with that entitled little prick's baby." I blunted out.

The line went silent for a moment. "Oh Amanda." He just muttered.

"Please don't be upset with me daddy . . . I thought it was love and he would be my forever."

"Everything is going to be okay Mandy. We will figure this out together, like we figure out everything . . . daddy and Mandy."

I hold the locket around my neck. The locket he gave me on my 12th birthday. It always made me feel better. "Yes daddy."

"Just come home and let me take you and the baby."

"I will daddy." I hang up the phone. I wiped the tears out my eyes.

I began to dial Olivia's phone number. I put her and her team through hell; I could at least tell her the truth before I leave Billy, Washington D.C., and this whole life behind. Before I could finish dialing her number, I felt someone put a cloth over my mouth. The smell of chloroform filled my lungs and everything went black.

* * *

**So Amanda is dead, no surprise; Huck went to the dark side and Mark almost lost a ball; the truth about Amanda's night with the president is revealed; Billy and Sally…gross…are you surprised? Chapter 11 had a lot of Amanda in it, I know you guys are not a fan of her, but I thought she deserved a little farewell spotlight. She is a prime example of how a big city can swallow up a small town girl . . . a sad tale indeed. Chapter 12 is complete; I will post it in 48 hours to give you time to review this one. Preview: Amanda body is found, Coffee date, Cyrus is up to no good, Fitz is very angry, and Olivia puts someone in their place.**


	12. Chapter 12: Truths Part II

**Here is part 2 of Truths. Again thanks you for all your reviews, it's what keeps me writing this story. Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal, just love the show and cannot wait until it comes back in the fall. Happy Reading and Happy Reviewing. LM1**

* * *

A quarter pass 10pm and I get an incoming call from Huck. "Hey Huck, it so nice to hear from you are you okay." I asked immediately, no longer caring about if he found Amanda. I was more concerned about my friend's mental state.

He muttered coldly, "She is in the Potomac River, between Washington D.C. and Virginia."

I gasped in shock about the news of Amanda's death. "Ok I'll send an tip to David Rosen, but Huck where are you?"

"I'm fine Olivia . . . I . . . I just need some time away to get my head straight. I will be back in a week."

"But Huck let me help you. Tell me where you are" I demanded.

"No I don't want you to see me like this Liv. I will be fine . . . I promise. I just need my space right now."

"Ok Huck, but if you need anything, or just someone to talk to . . . don't hesitate to call me anytime. You are not alone, you have me." With that last statement, the line goes dead as he hung up.

* * *

With everyone tending to other pressing matters at Pope and Associates, I did not have time to tell them about Amanda. I got into my car, and drove over to the strip of land that over looked the Potomac River between Washington D.C. and Virginia. The place was covered in cops and emergency search staff.

"What are you doing here" David Rosen muttered, as he walked over to me. David Rosen was the U.S. Attorney General for Washington D.C. and someone I have grown to respect. Through my work in the White House and now with Pope and Associates, our paths cross often and we butt-heads with each other a lot.

"Oh hello to you to David." I said coyly. "It's nice to see you too."

"Olivia, you did not answer my question . . . what are you doing here?" He raised an eyebrow. "This is a crime scene, you shouldn't be here."

I shook my head. "The person you may drag out of the water, might have been a client of mine . . . So Rosen, I'm staying here." I said with great conviction.

"It was you that gave us the anonymous tip about where to find Amanda Tanner's body wasn't it?"

"I will neither deny nor confirm that." I smirked at him. David was aware I had my secrets, but we both were on the same side.

He was about to respond to my comment, but stops before words could escape his mouth. He saw the look of shock on my face, and the gasp that escaped my lips. They pulled Amanda Tanner's body from the water. Her skin was pale and the look of horror on her face will forever be imprinted in my mind. I collapse into tears in David's arms. I rarely cried in public, but to see such a thing destroyed me. Besides my father death as a teenager, I have not had to deal with someone I knew dying. It was all too much to handle.

David just wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "Its going to be okay Olivia, we will find who did this to her." David hands gently rubbed my back. His embracing was oddly comforting as I just bury my face into his chest. I wanted this day to end, I wanted this situation to never happen, I wanted somehow to go back in time, and never take her on as a client. A part of me blamed myself for her death, if I never raged a war with this girl, maybe Cyrus would not have gone this far.

An officer begins to wave to get David's attention. David sighed not wanting to do anything but hold his friend. "Olivia, I have to."

I pulled away and composed myself. I nod "I understand, duty calls" I turn to leave, but then I felt a hand grab my arm. I turn around to see David staring back at me.

"Olivia, I know seeing this is tough. I been doing this line of work for over ten years, and you never get use to dead bodies." He reached into his pocket and gave me his card. "I know you have a team of friends at your office, to help you get pass this, but if you ever want to go out for coffee and talk . . . I'm here."

I took David's card and gave him a smile. I watched as he ran over to the officer. I slide the card into my purse and did not give it a second thought. I had an important phone call to the White House to make.

* * *

I dialed Cyrus's number.

"Oh Olivia, what a pleasant surprise, what do I own the honor of this phone call? Did you decide to represent the North Korea government against us now too." He sarcastically commented.

"Cyrus, I have nothing to say to you. Now puts Fitz on the phone now." I demanded having little patience for Cyrus mind games.

"No, you have nothing to say to me, so you have nothing to say to him." He paused for a second. "Like I said Olivia, the moment you took that girl on as a client, you chose your side."

"That girl you speak of is dead, but I'm sure you already know that."

"What are you trying to infer Olivia?" Cyrus smirked from the other side of the phone. "if Amanda Tanner is dead, she bought that on herself."

"Why should I not be surprise you have no reaction to killing a poor innocent young woman." I shook my head. "I'm beginning to believe your truly coldhearted Cyrus

"I'm not coldhearted Olivia, I do my job. Something you obviously forgot when you opened your legs." He coyly said. "I do what must be done for him to be successful, if that makes me coldhearted . . . then find I'm coldhearted."

I shook my head. "I had done all I had to do to make sure he was successful too, but I know where the line is Cyrus. You crossed that line, now connect me with Fitz."

"No . . . Olivia you are not going to talk to him ever if I have anything to do with it. All you do is try to bring him down and I will not stand by and let you destroy all that I have worked hard to do." He paused "if you try to show up here, I gave secret service permission to escort you away from the premises and if you step foot in the White House . . . I will have you arrested for trespassing."

"You don't have that kind of authority Cyrus. You're not the President of the United States and you will never be him. So put me through now." I yell into my cellphone.

"Your right I will never be the leader of this country, but you my former prodigy will never speak to him again, got it. Are we clear Olivia and my threats are not fake . . . you step foot in the White House, I will have you arrested."

"This is not over Cyrus, and you know it." I hung up my phone.

I let out a scream of frustration that echoed in the empty office. I had all these emotions running through me. A person I formerly trusted, Cyrus, cannot be trusted. The person I use to go to when I felt like this, Fitz, I cannot even get in contact with. I made Huck go to a dark place, one which he may never return from. The client I was supposed to protect; was just dragged from the bottom of a river. I have a team full of friends, yet I could not feel more alone.

I fished through my purse and pulled David's card. I dialed his phone number.

"David Rosen speaking." He answered his phone.

"Is that offer for coffee still on the table."

He smirked, as he held the phone "Of course, meet me at Pete's"

Cyrus entered the room extra chipper than normal. He dismissed everyone from the room leaving just him and Cyrus. He poured each of them some gin.

Fitz looked up from the pile of papers on his desk. "What are we celebrating Cyrus"

"Well were celebrating an end to the Amanda Tanner situation. I just got news that they pulled her out a river." He smirked "I guess she will not be going on 20/20 to tell lies."

Fitz shook his head "are you serious" he asked baffled by the news his receiving "Please tell me you had nothing to do with this."

Cyrus smirked "I had nothing to do with it, but I'm not going say I'm sad about it."

"Cyrus she was just a young confused woman, this could have ended a different way."

"What do you mean it could have ended a different way? . . . Mr. President, this woman was trying to destroy your career." He paused for a second. "There was no other way for this to end . . . what you thought she would just disappear into the shadows."

"I don't like what me becoming president has done to you . . . a young woman is dead and you don't even care." Fitz goes to grab his private cellphone.

"I am the same person you met when you first asked me to be your campaign manager. I'm the same person that got you this presidency. I do the things you will not do." Cyrus noticed Fitz dialing numbers on his cellphone. "Who are you calling?"

"I'm calling Olivia. This situation has gone out of hand"

Cyrus grabbed the phone. "I think that's a bad idea Mr. President" He paused. "For one thing she is no longer on our side, and for another thing she is on a date." He dropped a folder full of pictures of David and I at the coffee shop.

Fitz mouth drops as he picks up the pictures Cyrus just dropped on the table. There was one of me arriving at the coffee shop and him hugging me. The hug was not a professional hug, I tended to give Fitz in public, but one more intimate. David was embracing me into his body and my face was buried into his chest.

Cyrus poured Fitz another drink, as Fitz picked up another picture. It was of me and David sitting down together. His hand was lightly wiping tears out of my eyes, and his other hand was rubbing my hand that was on the table.

Fitz kept drinking more and more gin, as he went through a dozen pictures of me and David at the coffee shop.

Cyrus was smiling inside, at Fitz reactions to each picture. He smirked "She has moved on Fitz, she no longer cares about you or this administration." He picked of the final photo which was of David hugging me goodbye and lightly kissing my cheek. "By the looks of it she has a new man."

Fits just shook his head in disbelief. He loved Olivia with all his might and there had not been a woman after her for him. Looking through these pictures, it seems like there was another man for her. He questioned whether he was still in Olivia's heart.

Cyrus pulled out another folder. "She has recently adopted a baby."

Fitz picked up the final folder and read through the documents. The documents are for the adoption of a female baby born 7 months ago.

Cyrus poured Fitz some more gin. "So you see Mr. President, while you are busy pining over her, she has moved on and is not looking back. Why do you think she has not called you or come to talk to you?" He paused and pointed to the documents scattered on Fitz desk. "She has a new job, a new man, and a new baby; she has everything you could never give her Fitz."

The look on Fitz faces was pure sadness. He could not determine what hurts more, Olivia having a new man or Olivia adopting a baby that is around the same age as the baby they lost. If Cyrus was merely telling him these things, he could reason Cyrus was just trying to get him to dislike Olivia. Here, there were over a dozen photographs and documents, he could not ignore.

Cyrus rubbed his shoulder "I'm sorry Mr. President, but she is playing you for a fool and distracting you from being great."

The sadness faded from his face, and was replaced with anger. Cyrus words were setting in and he felt betrayed by Olivia. "Cy leave I want to be alone"

Cyrus nodded. "You call me, if you need me Mr. President."

Fitz nodded and just grabbed a new bottle of Gin. He sat in his chair. He poured a huge glass of gin and began to dial Olivia's phone number.

* * *

It's a little after midnight, I exhaustedly passed out across my bed. Lily was at my mom's apartment for the night, the silence of my apartment was a welcome status. The sound of my AT&T ringtone ended the silence of my apartment. I sighed and thought to myself, _Please don't let this be Fitz, I'm not in the mood to talk to him_. I pick up my phone and saw private flash across the screen. I pressed the ignore button. I ignored his several calls before I finally picked it up after the fifth call. "Olivia Pope" I remained professional even though I knew who it was

"Cut the bull shit Olivia" Fitz slurred.

"Mr. President are you drunk" I asked already knowing the answer to my question.

"Mr. President, that's rich we both know I'm more than that to you Liv."

"Look Fitz I really don't want to talk to you right now, I had a rough day and don't want to say something I might regret later." I honestly admitted, not being in right mind -set to fight with Fitz the way I been fighting with Cyrus the pass few weeks.

"You did not seem to be having a rough day when you were having coffee with Attorney General David Rosen."

"How did you know . . . " I paused and shook my head, _He really had me followed._ "You know what that's low Fitz . . . having me followed." I shook my head. "Yes, I had coffee with David, we were discussing Amanda, you know the girl you slept with and had killed."

"You know, I had nothing to do with that Liv."

"No you just unleashed your pit bull Cyrus to do your dirty work. Murder is Murder Fitz"

"Like I said Liv, I had nothing to do with that and you know it." I can hear him taking another sip of alcohol.

"Maybe you should stop drinking and get some rest Fitz." I said generally concerned that he was drinking to much.

"I'm a grown man Olivia; I can take care of myself. If you remember correctly, I used to take care of you in many ways. Licking that soft and sweet spot between your legs."

I blushed at his reference to him going down on me in bed. "Fitz . . . "

"I guess you opening your legs for David now. His beneath you Olivia, how do you go from the President of the United States to an Attorney General, who by the way had a late library fee when he was 12." Fitz having a full background check done on David, wanting to know who his competition was.'

"I'm not having sex with David, and if I was it's none of your business. I'm a ground woman, you're married, and last time I check I'm a single woman, Fitz."

"Your mine." He slapped his fist on the table. "I will not let you go Olivia, you got it."

"Yours . . . I am not your property and you don't give me order Fitz" I say coldly. "I do not take order from you, last time I checked I left the White House over a year ago."

He laughed. "You really think he could ever match up against me." He shook his head. "What you think you can just run off, meet a new guy, and have the happily ever after, you promised to have with me. You are delusional."

"Fitz the only one delusional is you. So what if I have a new man in my life, it's my life. I shook my head. "Look, Fitz just hang up before we both say something were going to regret."

"You know what Cyrus was right . . . you played me for a fool. You had me believe you actually loved me, wanted to be with me, wanted to build a life with me but I see you will open your legs up for anyone who has a particle of power."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that Fitz." I felt the anger building in my chest. "You are drunk, and its obvious Cyrus saying negative things about me in your ear." I took a deep breath and looked at the picture of Lily. She has a wide eye expression on her face. Her big grey eyes highlighted in that picture. The same eyes . . . the man I love have. "I'm going to hang up, when you cool down and can be the man I fell in love with, we can talk"

"Don't patronize me Olivia." He shouted. "You're the one screwing some pipsqueak attorney general."

"Fitz, I'm not."

He cut me off. "Don't try to lie to me Olivia, I have over a dozen pictures of you two saying so."

I shouted in the phone. "For crying out loud, it was just coffee Fitz, I'm not screwing David Rosen." I say out of frustration.

"Last time I check coffee did not involve cheek caressing, and hand holding Olivia." He paused. "I get it, you have a new man, adopted a baby, and your moving on, . . . but I will not let you."

"You will not let me . . . "I pause trying to control the anger that been festering this entire conversation. "I don't need your permission to have coffee with a friend . . . I don't need your permission to date, when I decide to do so . . . and I definitely don't need your permission to have a baby Fitz, last time I check I'm a 33 year old woman and not a child.

"Your right you don't need my permission to do those things, but I will make sure as hell to make it difficult for you to have coffee with David, to date someone, and to adopt that baby you have."

Something inside of me snapped, when he threaten my motherhood. "Fitz listen . . . closely, you are the love of my life, but I will personally destroy you if you ever threaten to harm my child . . . this Amanda situation will look like a walk in the park, when I'm done with you. You may be the President of the United States, but that gives you no right to control my life or threaten the people in it. You know what I'm done Fitz, lose my number, this conversation is over and so are we!" I hung up the phone fuming.

* * *

**Poor Huck; David and Olivia . . . do you think they have chemistry?; Cyrus . . . being well Cyrus; Fitz with gin and photographs bad combination; uh oh trouble with Oltiz. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13: Coyote Ugly

**Happy Friday, I'm back sorry it took so long to update, between a summer cold and writer's block this chapter was slightly delayed. I hope a longer chapter will make up for it. As always I don't own Scandal, but I'm a huge fan and cannot wait until it comes back in the fall. Happy reading and happy reviewing. LM1**

* * *

Fitz awaked to a pull at his arm. His head is pounding from a massive hangover, and his eyes struggled to open.

"Wow you look like crap FG." The familiar voice of his best-friend Alexander Montgomery lingered in Fitz head.

"I'll have that report for the Department of Health and Human Services next week." Fitz moaned and covered his head with a pillow to block out the night.

Alex laugher made Fitz's headache even worse. "You forgot we have a pickup game of tennis FG." He sat on the other side of the bed. "Wow you smell even worse than you look."

Fitz tossed a pillow at him, and rawred. "You cannot say that to the President of the United States."

His laugher grew louder. "Don't pull that President of the United States crap on me FG, I have known you since ballroom dances at the country club when we were four." He tossed the pillow back at his old friend. "Now get your sorry ass up, and let's go play . . . so I can kick your butt like I always do."

Fitz laughed and held his pounding head. "You never beat me, and the one time you did, I have a 103 fever . . . so it doesn't count."

"Excuses . . . Excuses . . . FG, now get up I been looking forward to this rematch all week."

Fitz groaned. "Can't you see I'm in no shape to play tennis." He rubbed his head and tried to focus his eyes, as he take a sip of water on the nightstand. He thought to himself, _I need to thank Tom for putting this water here. _

He nodded. "Yeah . . . you have not looked this bad since freshmen year at Harvard, when we took the freshmen challenge of 25 shots while climbing each floor of a 25 floor building. He smiled and reminisced.

Fitz shook his head. "I'm not drinking ever again." He managed to get to his feet, as he put on a grey sport shirt and black sweat pants.

"What bought this drinking binge on, trouble being president or trouble with the ice queen?" Alex referred to Millie's nickname in law.

Fitz should his head. "It was nothing . . . just had a little too much to drink."

"No you look like you tried to drink the entire bar, so what gives?"

"It's just . . . " Fitz tried to formulate words to explain his insecurity about losing Oliva.

"I got upset last night about something stupid in retrospect, and made it worse by calling someone . . . and being a jerk."

He laughed and pondered to himself. "So translation . . . you called the mysterious mistress from the campaign . . . and you were a drunken fool."

Fitz shook his head; as he walked pass the window. The shining sun made the pounding in his head worse. "She is not a mistress, and never referred to her that way . . . Livie is the love of my life."

"Livie . . . as in the amazingly beautiful, smart, fierce, campaign fixer Olivia Pope." Alex asked shocked.

Fitz softly banged his head against the wall. While Fitz and Alex are close, he did not tell him about the amazing woman that bought light to his life these last few years out respect for their work relations. He was not ashamed of his relationship with Olivia or thought of it as a dirty little secret, but out of respect for her professional career with many of his staff he kept their relationship to himself.

"You and Olivia . . . how . . . why?" Alex laughed. "I'm so much more handsome and charming."

Fitz shook his head at his friend's ego. "You also are a horn dog, and change woman like you change your boxers every morning."

He laughed. "Too shay, but wow, you and Olivia . . . It makes sense . . . the secret glances . . . how you light up when she entered the room . . . how your whole outlook on life changed when Olivia joined the campaign." He shook his head, "but Olivia seemed very straight laced and all about business, not the type that would do all the freaky and naughty things you told me about.

Fitz smirked "looks are definitely deceiving, Alex, trust me!" He smiled reminiscing briefly about all the crazy places and wild positions him and Olivia have had sex in.

Alex picked up the picture of Millie in the room. "Definitely a upgrade from Millison Addison Baron, she is so cold, and manipulative." Alex never cared for Millie, but out of respect for Fitz, always was polite and tolerated her, when he had to.

He shook his head. "It's not all about sex with her Alex. I have had affairs in the past, but she's different. She's the love of my life . . . my soul-mate." He banged his head against the wall. "And, I totally screwed up last night and she told me to lose her number."

Jack looked surprised. "Wow what did you say FG?" He paused. " We can do damage control . . . maybe send her flowers and a sweet card."

Fitz sighed and sat on bench at the foot of the bed. "Well the cliff notes of the conversation was pretty much me telling her she was my property, I tell her who she can date, and when to have kids." Explaining to Alex made him realize even more how he royally screwed up with Olivia.

"Wow . . . yeah . . . you definitely screwed up, you never tell a woman what to do, that is an automatic trip to the dog house."

He buried his head his hands and muttered in them. "I know, I know Alex, but I got to fix this . . . she is my other half, I don't think I could go on without her."

"Take a deep breath FG, we can fix this. I'll call my favorite floral and order their best arrangements and we will fill her office with flowers. What's her favorite flower?"

"Lilies . . . and I'll call Tiffany Jeweler. I'll buy her some of her favorite pieces."

The two men spend the rest of the morning order gifts for Olivia to show her how sorry Fitz is, instead of their weekly tennis game. Both men agreed this issue is more pressing, than two mid-age men banging a ball across the court.

* * *

I walked into her office and was greeted with the fresh smile of lilies. A smile broke across her face, as she closed her sleepy eyes to take it in.

Her private moment is interrupted by Abby. "You must have really impressed David, for him to send all these flowers."

I opened my eyes to realize that the entire front area of my office was covered in lilies of multiple colors. I sighed knowing who really send them. "These aren't from David, was there a card?" I asked Abby.

Abby smiled and handed her the card, as she runs to an arrangement, taking in the smell of the lilies.

Olivia read the card. "I love you, forever, and over the moon." I frowned and shook my head, "send them back."

Abby looked shocked, knowing lilies are Olivia's favorite flower. "What? . . . Liv there are over 20 arrangements here."

I shook my head, between Fitz being a jerk to me and Lily crying all night because she was teething, my patience was thin. "You heard what I said . . . send them back, I don't want them."

Abby noticed the angry expression on her dear friend face, and nod in compliance. She picks up her cellphone to call the delivery guy to have them take the flowers back. "Do you want me to . . . "

Before she could finished her question, I walked into her office and was surrounded by even more gifts from Fitz. I saw bags from Tiffany and Co probably containing jewelry. I saw chocolates from her favorite candy story near Capitol Hill. My eyes focused in on a red and black shoe box, with the name Christian Louboutin in a fancy font. I thought to myself _No he didn't._

Abby stands in the doorway. "Should I return everything in here too?"

I blocked out Abby, and open the box to reveal a pair of Christian Louboutin's lavalliere leather tan pumps 100mm. I shook my head and thought to myself, _How did he know I been eye these exact shoes_.

I ran my finger over the sleek material. They are even more amazing this close. Between being a single mother and opening up a new business, I put myself on a strict budget. One thing my budget did not contain was these $800 shoes. I frowned; Fitz knew I had a thing for shoes, and probably have had his men watch me to know I really wanted these shoes. He wasn't getting out of what he said by buying me things.

I ran my finger over the shoes one more time, before I placed them back in their box. "Yes everything in here too." I went and sat behind my desk. I saw, I had several missed calls and voice messages from a private number. I erased them all.

Abby shook her head. She knew this must involve Lily's father . . . the presumptively married man. While she is known not to have a filter, and would normally bust Olivia's balls about her behavior . . . she left the situation alone. She saw her friend was down and need time alone to collect herself . . . to be the gladiator she know she was.

When she was down, bruised face, broken ribs, in a bad marriage, Olivia did not kick her when she was down. Despite Olivia warning her friend several times that her ex-husband abusive behavior would result in her ending up in the hospital or dead. Every warning she ignored and went back to him. Olivia could have said I told you so, when I finally left my ex-husband, but instead she gave me a place to escape too, a lawyer to make him pay financially for laying a hand on me, and she handled the media circuit that followed. I turned around, as I carried the several boxes out her office, "Liv, if you need to talk, you know I'm here for you."

* * *

David Rosen is escorted to Cyrus's office by secret service. "Mr. Beene, this police officer would like to talk to President Grant."

Cyrus nodded and waved them away. "You cannot speak to the president without an appointment, and without his lawyers present . . . so I guess you are going to have to come back another time."

David shook his head, "I do not need to talk to President Grant . . . you can actually answer some of these questions."

He held up a picture of Amanda Tanner. "I'm investigating the death of this young woman, named Amanda Tanner; she was an aid at the White House up until three weeks ago."

Cyrus leaned in to look at the picture. "She might have been an aid; we had so many it's tough to keep track."

He shrugged. "I'm aware the young woman's body was pulled out of a local river, and the reports I got on the incident said it was a suicide." Cyrus sat behind his desk, as he looks over paperwork. "So yes she probably worked here, but why are you investigating a suicide."

David walked up to the desk. "Well . . . I believe it was not a suicide and there are many suspicious circumstances surround this young woman's life the last few weeks."

"You don't say?" Cyrus displayed neither reaction, nor emotion on his face, A technique that unnerves a lot of people, and makes him unreadable.

"I do say, and as her last known employment, I'm going to interview the staff that worked closely with this young woman."

Cyrus nodded. "I'll give you the list of the support staff and other aids she associated with." He turned his body to focus on the paper on his desk. "You can have secret service take you out of the back way to get to your car quickly."

David shook his head. "I'm not finish . . . and I will need to talk to you, Sally Langston, Billy Chambers and the President . . . as you were parties that directly work with the young lady as well, the last few months."

"Not possible." Cyrus looked up from his desk.

David muttered. "What do you mean not possible?"

Cyrus responded. "Well you cannot just get interviews with the people you just named . . . we are busy people . . . we are running the United States for one."

David keep his cool, despite Cyrus obvious talking down to him. "Well I know you are all busy, and I'm willing to work with your schedules . . . but this is a murder investigation . . . a young woman deserves justice."

Cyrus still with no expression on face, raised an eyebrow. "I respect what the law enforcement do, but you are barking up the wrong tree David."

He paused using another one of his Cyrus famous techniques; passively aggressively put an opponent in their place by calling them by their first name, stripping away their title if they have one. "May I call you David?"

David was frustrated at the obvious run around this conversation was becoming. "Well no one is above the law Mr. Beene, and if I have to get an arrest warrant, it will get ugly."

Cyrus thought to himself, _If pretending to be coy didn't work, being passive aggressive didn't work, I go with what I do best_. He stood up from his desk, and stood an inch in front of David. He looked him straight in the eyes. "Do you know where you are David Mark Rosen, 456 F. Street, NW Washington D.C., single man with one dog, and an 80 year old mother that lives in an overpriced nursing community, the maker of 60,000 in 2011 are? . . . you are in the White House . . . you are threatening the President of the United States . . . I can have one of those men, with one of those large guns shoot you . . . I can have an tech-man erase your very existence . . . not even your mother will miss you."

"Are you threatening a federal agent Mr. Beene, that's a felony you know" David tried to meet Cyrus threat even though his pulse slightly raced at the thought of Cyrus knowing so much about him.

Cyrus showed an expression for the first time during this entire conversation. He smirked. "Agent Rosen, I would never threaten you, and if you misunderstand my statement, I apologize"

David nodded. "Well we can set up a schedule for . . ."

Cyrus cut him off. "I was not finish. It's not a threat, I'm merely saying raging an investigation into things that are not of your concern can lead you to places you never meant to be. You're a reasonable man, I would hate for your actions to harm the ones you care about like your dog Mason, your very nice mother Polly, or your new night time coffee buddy."

David's heart beat fast, as he muttered. "He is not above the law and you are not either." He stormed out afraid the fear that bubbled inside would come to the surface.

Cyrus smiled and muttered to himself, "Another one bites the dust."

* * *

A week later . . . .

I sat around the table with my team discussing the progress made with ongoing clients.

Gideon rushed into the main conference room. In the beginning, he seemed like just another pesky reporter just out to make my job difficult. In the past few weeks, he has grown to become an asset to Pope and Associates. After I got him fire for running that little article about a possible relationships between Amanda and Fitz, by digging up dirt on his editor, I end up giving him work for Pope and Associates.

Quinn smiled as he kissed her cheek. "I think there is more to this story that meets the eye, Olivia.

He handed me a file.

I fingered through the documents.

"I receive this photo of Amanda and the President standing close to each other a few weeks before I wrote my story, it's what sparked my interest."

I nodded.

"Well I began to get mysterious emails . . . and also it did not make sense when Quinn said when she moved Amanda out her apartment, it was easy because many of her clothing were still in boxes."

"When did you tell Gideon this piece of information Quinn?" I looked at my associate, who blushed in embarrassment at her lack of ability to keep secrets from Gideon.

"I'm sorry Olivia, it just slipped."

Huck refocused the conversation about why most of Amanda things were still in boxes. "It's because she has only lived in that apartment under a month, before that she lived with three roommates in a townhouse near U Street."

"That correct Huck, but she never paid rent herself there . . . at least not according to her bank statement you gave me since about February 2011."

"What are you trying to say man, the President of the United States began having an affair with her in February of 2011, and he was paying her rent?" Harrison suggested and laughed. "That makes sense, he had to pay her hush money somehow undetected."

I thought to myself, _despite my current issues with Fitz what Harrison just suggested could not be possible. I did not leave the White House until May of 2011, and we were still sleeping together._ "No that's not possible."

"But Olivia we have had clients, very powerful men who did similar things to keep their multiple girls quiet." Harrison replied back.

"It's not possible Harrison, I know him, and if he is going to have a mistress he doesn't have to pay hush money to keep them quiet."

Stephen could see Harrison suggestion hit a nerve with Olivia, so he quickly change the subject. "Maybe there is some other explanation for her lack of paying rent for almost a year before moving into the apartment Quinn moved her out of last month."

Gideon smiled quite impressed with his detective skills, "My thoughts exactly . . . so I did some digging and talk to a few people that lived in the building. I found out that Amanda did not pay rent there because technically she moved out February of 2011. Her roommates did not want to pay the landlord to break the lease to get her name removed, so they just had someone illegally moved in, and cover her portion of the rent. The male in 2B, which is across from Amanda's old apartment said, he noticed a hot Latina woman around the apartment instead of Amanda."

Huck nodded. "Yes, that is true the landlord started receiving checks form a Maria Lopez on March of 2011." He says pressing buttons on his computers to verify Gideon's finding.

"So where did Amanda go after she moved out of that apartment?" I asked.

"My very question as well, so I did some digging with the bank statements and information Huck forward me . . . according to those documents nowhere."

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean nowhere?"

"I mean she lived in a place where she did not have to pay rent, there being absence of monthly withdraws of the same amounts since February, and besides the apartment she lived in with the roommate and the apartment your team moved her out of, her name has not been on a lease."

Everyone looked clueless. I broke the silence. "It doesn't make sense."

Quinn face lite up, as a light bulb went off in her head. "It does make sense; there isn't a rent trail because she moved in with a boyfriend after February 2011."

Everyone turned to the newest member of the team.

"In college, I was in a similar situation living with roommates, and moved in with my boyfriend. He was quite well off, so I did not have to pay rent, but my name was still on the lease for my previous apartment even though someone else lived there."

Abby never having a filter blurted out. "So your saying, she moved into the White House, with the President, his wife, and two kids . . . President Grant is truly a dog."

I frowned at my friend's characterization of Fitz. "No she saying that maybe Amanda was not so forthcoming about her past as we thought, and that she had a boyfriend, who isn't the President of the United States"

Quinn did not get that far in her thoughts but claim credit for Olivia theory. "Yes that is exactly what I'm say."

Stephen nodded. "So that might mean the baby she was carrying wasn't the President's, but this mystery guy."

Harrison clicked his pen as he began to write onto a notepad. "A guy that might be responsible for her death?"

I nodded. "We have been so wrapped up around our war with the White House, it never crossed my mind it might be possible for someone else to be responsible for her death."

Huck is the first to stand up. "I'll get on digging even more into her past."

Gideon followed Huck. "Maybe Huck can help me trace the emails, and postal trail from these photographs I received."

"I'll take the former roommates; you know I have a way with the ladies." Harrison says with his usual smirk.

Abby stood, "I'll go back to her last known apartment; maybe there are clues in her things about who this mysterious guy is."

I nod "be careful Abby, I'm sure the cops may still be there or searching through her things as well."

Quinn added. "I'll go through the things that she left behind in the apartment above Pope and Associates . . . and maybe I'll call her dad . . . spending time with her, I noticed they had a very close bond maybe she told him who she was dating."

"Good idea, be careful he just lost his daughter and is grieving." She nodded and leaves the conference room.

After everyone exits, it left me and Stephen standing there.

"Maybe you should tell Fitz about this development."

I shook my head. "He doesn't deserve to know a thing."

"Liv, it's possible it wasn't his baby, and he had nothing to do with her death."

"it's also possible it is his baby because he slept with that girl, and nothing changes that."

Stephen being party to the entire Fitz and Olivia relationship knew better to argue when Olivia was upset with Fitz. "Ok . . . well I'm going to the lab to check on the paternity test we requested a few weeks ago."

I nodded and yawned softly, physically exhausted.

Stephen touched my shoulder. "Liv rest, you look exhausted, and I know my god-daughter kept you up last night teething."

I laughed "Do I have teething baby written all over my face."

"No your mom called, and told me about it." He paused. "Oh and she is keeping Lily tonight so you can rest."

I smiled. "Thanks for taken the message, and I'm fine. I have some paper work for that Harper case from last week."

He hugged me. "I'll call if I get anything from the results."

I went into my office, and begun to look through the paperwork. As I'm looking through each paper, I found myself getting more and more tired. My eyes got heavy and closed.

* * *

Several Hours Later . . .

I woke up, and looked at my clock in a panic. I thought to myself, _how did I just sleep for five hours._ I quickly grabbed my brief case, and headed for the door. I had rsvped for a college friend's book signing. I went down to the garage level, and I walked towards my car when I got a text.

The name Stephen flashed at the top of the screen. I pressed the open button to read the text.

The text said: "it's not the President baby."

"What?" I muttered to myself in the emptiness of the garage. "Could this be true?"

I read the text over, and over again. I decided to call Stephen to make sure his certain. Before I could press the button to call him, I'm grabbed from behind by a man. I could not see his face; I struggled as he placed a napkin covered in chloroform over my mouth. Everything goes black.

* * *

**Fitz realize he was a jerk and sends gifts; We meet Alex Montgomery; Liv turns down shoes, she must be mad; Cyrus and David square off - - poor David; Gideon joins team Pope and the team gets closer to the truth; it's not his baby, yay; Oh my gosh someone has kidnapped Olivia . . . any guesses who. LM1 **


	14. Chapter 14: When Your Mad

**So I had to take an unexpected break from this story for health reasons, but I'm back. I would like to thank those of you who have continued to support this story. This chapter may not be suitable for young children. I hope you enjoy this chapter and review please. LM1**

* * *

My head is pounding from the exposure to chloroform. I opened my eyes with a struggle, and saw a painting of George, President Eisenhower's horse. I muttered to myself, "am I at Camp David?"

A familiar voice muttered back at me, "yes you are." I turned my eyes to a figure standing near the fire place. The figure turns around, and it was Fitz. I muttered in a hoarse voice, "Fitz?"

"Yes . . . and before you snap on me, I had to do this, you would not return my calls or accept any of my gifts."

I steady myself, and stood on my two feet. "So what, you thought it was a good idea to poison me and kidnap me?"

"Liv, it was a weak form of chloroform, and I have not kidnapped you, you are free to leave whenever you want."

I stubbornly muttered, "fine then I'm leaving right now, give me my keys." I held out my hand.

"I bought you here in my car . . . your car is parked in the White House parking lot."

"Fine! . . . then have one of your men take me back to my car, I have nothing to say to you Mr. President."

"Mr. President, Liv don't be like this please . . . let's talk."

I put my hands up in the air. "No, there is nothing to talk about, you said everything you had to say, you think you own me and can tell me who I can date and when I can have a baby."

"I didn't mean those things . . . I had too much to drink, I'm Sor . . . "

"Save it . . . Mr. President I got your sorry from your over thousands of dollars gifts over the week, it doesn't make up for what you said."

"I know Liv, so tell Hal to bring me back to the White House."

Fitz shook his head, and mutter with such conviction, "No!"

"No?" I ask shocked at his unwillingness to take me back to my car. "What do you mean no, you kidnapped me and now you are not letting me leave."

He showed no emotion, as he muttered "If you want to go, then you find your own way home."

"Mr. President."

"No everything has gotten out of hand, and I want to talk this out now . . . but all you want to do is run, so if you want to leave so bad you find your own way back to Washington Olivia."

"Fitz"

His ice cold facial expression turned into a slight smirk, when I said his name. "Now I'm Fitz huh?"

"Come on Fitz, Camp David is in the middle of nowhere, and the nearest town is over a five mile hike."

He shrugged. "You want to go . . . you will find a way." He paused, and moved towards me "but if you stay and talk to me, then I will have Hal take you back to your car."

I sigh knowing I'm not going to win this fight. "All I have to do is let you talk, huh?"

"Yes, that is it, and you get a first class ride back to your car."

I shook my head, "you know I could have you arrested for kidnapping me right?" I said with a smirk.

"Olivia, I'm the president of the United States and an amazing lawyer, I'm sure I can talk my way out of a kidnapping charge." Fitz move even closer to me.

I folded my arms. "You can be an ass, you know that."

He smirked and stared at me with lustful eyes, "and you are incredibly sexy when you are mad"

* * *

"you think I'm sexy huh?" Olivia moves closer to Fitz.

"Liv" Fitz muttered as the hard-on in his pants grew with each button she undid on his shirt.

He looked into her Smokey brown eyes, as his hand rose to her left cheek.

Olivia took in the feeling of his fingers touching her softly.

Fitz's shirt was fully unbuttoned; he leaned into her neck and ran the tip of his tongue lightly down it. He leaned in closer and began to place kisses on her neck.

A moan escaped from Olivia mouth. It was not a moan of sadness . . . it was not a moan of happiness . . . it was a moan of lust.

That moan was the only thing Fitz needed as conformation to continue. He pushed Olivia against the wall of the cabin. He invaded her space, but did not touch her. He stared into her eyes instead. It was like they were having a conversation, but neither said a word. Fitz leaned forward pressing his lips against her, as he pushed up her black pencil skirt, exposing her black lacy panties.

Fitz smirked against her lips, "A thong for a work day?"

She laughed her infectious laugh, "I was running low on undies and it was all I had lef. . ."

Before Olivia could finish her statement, she felt Fitz slide two fingers deep inside of her. He had pushed the fabric of the thong aside and moans escaped from Olivia's mouth.

Olivia lifted a leg and wrapped it around him. She moaned with each stroke he gave her.

"Wow sweetbaby you are so wet already." Fitz slid his finger out of her.

Olivia smirked and countered, "and you are hard." Olivia ran her hand over the large lump that was showing through his black suit pants. She undid the button and zipped his pants down. She lowered herself, and lick the tip, "yup hard as a rock."

Fitz shook his head and thought to himself, _Its been over a year since him and Olivia have been this intimate, he did not need foreplay_. He grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled her from the floor.

Olivia was confused, Fitz normally loving when she goes down on him. "Is there something wrong?"

Fitz said no words; instead he picked her and wrapped her legs around him. He leaned in and kissed her neck and slide deep into her warm wet opening.

Olivia let out a loud moan. "Oh Fitz!"

Fitz pumped into her against the wall. He could have moved to the couch . . . he could have moved to one of the several bedrooms . . . hack he could have done it on floor, but all those would require him to stop for a second, which was not an option. So he continued to push into her harder and deeper.

Olivia arched her back slightly, and moved in sync with each thrust he gave her.

Then he felt someone shake his arm. He blinked and just saw a fully dressed Olivia standing across from him. He realized he just had a very X-rated daydream.

Olivia folded her arms in frustration at Fitz just staring at her for over five minutes without saying a word.

"You said you wanted to talk, so talks . . . do not just stand there staring at me."

* * *

Fitz stared me in the eyes "Look Liv . . . I had nothing to do with Amanda's death. I didn't order it, and if Cyrus had anything to do with it I will handle him myself personally."

I nodded. "I know Fitz, I believe you." I paused before I decided to tell Fitz about the text. "The baby she was carrying wasn't yours."

"I told you Liv, . . . it was not possible for me to be the father."

"I would not go that far Fitz, . . . you did sleep with her."

"I'm not so sure I really did Liv." Fitz pulled out the tape him and Cyrus received weeks ago. "Me and Cyrus receive this tape of me having sex with . . . "

My face turned in a disgusted expression. "I do not want to hear the tape of you and Amanda having sex."

"Liv just listen."

I folded my arms in protest.

Fitz played the tape. The tape started off with two people moaning. The male moaning I immediately recognized as Fitz. About three minutes into the tape, Fitz voice comes in clear as he muttered, "Take your clothes off."

I covered my mouth in shock, flashing back to the first time we had sex during the campaign trail. I mutter in shock, "This cannot be? . . . How? . . . Why now?"

Fitz nodded his head, "it's us Liv."

I blushed with embarrassment, "Cyrus listened to this?"

"Yes, but that night neither of us were really in the talking mood. The only actual words said were "take off your clothes," "Fitz," and "Sweetbaby." Fitz walked closer to me. "I never actually said your name."

My face was red with embarrassment, as I shook my head. "Who could have done this, and why would they show up now, this was over two years ago."

Fitz bit his lip, "it gets worse."

"How could it get worse, please don't tell me there video or photographs."

"No oh no, just this." He pulled out a zip lock bag with a used condom in it.

The color drained from my face.

"Someone send this to my California ranch, when I was there last holiday with Millie and the kids. I got a DNA test ran under the radar on it, it has both mines and your DNA, we used this condom."

"What sick fuck would retrieve our used condom?" I trembled slightly feeling like my privacy have been invaded and I was not safe.

Fitz hated seeing me like this; he came over and wrapped his arms around me. He wanted me to feel safe despite the fact he knew I was not as long as this mystery person was out there.

I pulled out of his arms, "was there anything accompanying this?" I struggled to formulate words about what was contained in that zip lock bag. "that?" I pointed to it.

"Yeah the transcript from Bill Clinton's speech apologizing to the nation for betraying the trust of the American people for having an affair with Monica Lewinsky, and a typed message. The message said "Bill Clinton will look like a saint compared to you, impeachment would be a blessing."

I pulled into the room the famous erasable board, the board we used several times during the campaign to strategize. Fitz and I began to write down possible suspects.

Fitz smiled, and took in my usual zealousness for the job. While the thought of pulling me away from the board and doing the things he fantasized about would be amazing, just being working together again is what he enjoyed most about this moment.

I turned to Fitz "are you going to stand there or are you going to help me figure out who's trying to ruin us?"

Fitz smiled "so there is an us . . . huh?"

I tried my hardest to fight the smile that was spreading across my face. "Don't think I'm not still mad at you for the other night Mr. President, and I'm so making sure your assistant locks up your stash of gin." I teased.

Fitz fake pouted. "Oh Livie don't be like that, the thought of you with another man drove me to be a jealous jerk." He gave me big eyes that reminded me of Lily.

"David is just a friend Fitz."

He nodded. "I know now." A smirk formed on his face. "If you were going to cheat on me, it would have to be someone like Brad Pitt or George Clooney and not some paper pusher."

I began to laugh, "Someone has a big ego, to think they compare to Pitt and Clooney."

Fitz smirked "I know there is no comparing, I'm so much more handsome and powerful . . . I am the leader of the most powerful nation in the world."

I shook my head and smirked. "I thought China was the most powerful nation in the world, Mr. President." I said sarcastically.

Fitz folded his arms. "Low blow Livie, low blow."

I chuckled and shook my head. "Your distracting me, we need to find out who is behind this blackmailing."

"You are the one distracting me with your beauty and sexy curves." Fitz walked up behind me and ran his hands down my hips.

"Keep it in your pants Fitz." I pulled away and grabbed the marker to add Sally Langston and Billy Chambers to the list.

"Aww . . . Livie you are being no fun." He laughed, picked up the marker and added a few more names to the list.

* * *

Following a clue from Amanda's phone records at her last known apartment, led Abby to an apartment in the Foggy Bottom area. To her surprise, Billy Chambers, the Vice President's Chief of Staff answered the door.

Billy immediately recognized Abby from the investigation Cyrus raged against Olivia's team at Pope and Associates. He took a deep breath, "how can I help you on this blessed Monday morning."

Abby saw right through his fake pleasant greetings. "Hello Billy, can I speak to you for a second."

"Sure come on it." He moved aside and allowed Abby to enter his apartment. "Can I interest you in a bottle of water."

Abby shook her head. "No thanks you, I'm just going to cut to the chase." Abby never being one for much puffery, that was always Harrison's area of expertise. "I'm here investigating the death of Amanda Tanner, she worked with you at the White House."

Billy took a sip of his water, "why is Pope and Associates investigating a suicide?"

Abby raised an eyebrow. "How did you know it was a suicide."

Billy smugly responded "because its public records, and I would not be doing my job if I did not keep up with current events Abigail."

Abby shrugged and snapped back at him. "Well let's stop playing mind games Billy, Amanda phone records show she made several calls to this residence the months leading up to her death and several of these calls were during the late night hours."

Despite his heart beating fast at the thought of Olivia's team connecting him to Amanda, he tried to remain calm in Abby's presence. "She was an aid; all the aids at the White House have my personal home number for emergencies."

"Hmm do all your aids, also stay in your apartment." Abby picked up a coaster from the table which contained a scenic picture of Langston, New Jersey. "Amanda had several of these at her apartment in Adam Morgan."

Billy voice began to shake. "Well . . . well, it's a coaster I bought at the drug store; she could have bought the same kind."

"No these are Langston, New Jersey coaster specially made in Langston, where Amanda is from." Abby puts her hands on her hips. "So are you going to stop lying to me Billy . . . you are not that good at it."

Billy shook his head, "I don't know what you are talking about and I do not like your accusations."

"There no accusations, there are just truths." Abby snapped back at him. "You see, I think you were having a relationship with Amanda, I think you were the real father of her baby and you cooked up this scheme involving the President of the United States."

Billy started to cook up a scheme to shut Abby up, as he moved in closer to her. "Speculation, you have no evidence of any of your so-called truths."

"No evidence, she was carrying your baby, which means we have an entire sac of your DNA, didn't you take biology at that fancy prep school you probably went to as a kid."

"So what if it might have been my baby, still does not prove the other things your asserting."

Abby laughed. "Have you met Olivia and the rest of her team, we can piece this together within 24 hours Billy."

"Hmm maybe you aren't going to have time to piece together anything." Billy rubbed his chin. "You know I saw your ex-husband last week at a charity golf match. He was very interested in where you live now, so he could pay you a visit and catch-up." Billy smirked knowing how abusive Charles was to Abby and pulled out his phone. "Let me see Charles Reed, Charles Reed, there is his number." He pressed the message button. "Now all I have to do is put in 167 New Jersey Ave, NW right?"

Abby looked shocked this jerk know her address, but she did not reveal her shockness on her face. "Send it, I'm not afraid." She buffed.

Billy began to put the address into the phone. Abby snapped and grabbed the phone from Billy. She began to run away with it.

Billy chased after her.

They ran down the stairs of his building, and out the front door.

Abby ran into the busy intersection of Connecticut Ave.

Billy was in hot pursuit of her.

Abby turned around to see him still chasing her. Not paying attention, she got hit by a car making a right turn. Her body flew into the air, and crashed into the car's windshield.

Billy's phone goes flying a few feet away from where the car hit Abby. Billy quickly retrieved the phone and calmly walked away from the scene.

* * *

Billy showed up at the White House, the sight of Abby's body broken laying against a windshield hunted his self-conscious. His world was falling apart around him; nothing was turning out the way he planned. By this time, pretty boy Grant was supposed to be impeached and Sally was supposed to rein supreme as the new President of the United States with him by her side. Instead he has a dead pregnant girl with his DNA inside of her, and Olivia and her nosey team are so close to exposing him. He had to go to Plan B.

Sally walked into his office. "I tried calling you this morning; I need that report on Iran immediately for a conference call I have this afternoon."

Billy nodded and handed her the folder.

Sally began to rush out, as Billy grabbed her hand.

Sally smirked. "No touching in the office."

"No, I need to talk to you quickly." Billy asserted.

"I do not have time; my schedule is packed with meetings so make it quick Billy Chambers."

"Well Sally, I always thought I'll make it to the top of the majestic mountain with you, but things have changed. Sally you will do amazing things for this country, you will transition this country from the faux conservative policies of this administration and make this country into what it should be."

Sally looked confused "what are you talk . . ."

Before she could say anything her secretary runs into the room, "there you are Vice President, we have Cuba on line three for you about the foreign aid policies."

She nodded and turned to Billy, "We can continue this conversation later."

Billy nodded. "Good luck Madame President."

Sally left even more confused by him calling her that as she rushed out the room.

* * *

Cyrus is making his routine speech about the status of foreign policy, as Billy walks up. Cyrus completed his speech and walked towards Billy.

"Good morning Mr. Chambers." Cyrus said politely.

Billy said nothing, instead walk straight onto the stage.

Many of the reporters were exiting the media room.

Billy cleared his throat, "I think you will want to stay for this next announcement."

All the reporters turn around, and took their original places in the media room.

Billy looked into the camera filming this live to the American people. "My name is William John Chamber and I am the Vice President's Chief of Staff. I have enjoyed my position these last two years working under the leadership of Sally Langston. It is with great sorrow I resign my position."

The reporters go into a frenzy.

Billy continues speaking. "I'm resigning . . . because I can no longer live righteously and keep up with the lies of this administration. The man you elected to office is nothing more than an adulterous fraud."

One reporter shouted out, "how do you know, who has he been cheating with?"

"Unfortunately I know firsthand. I have been having a relationship with an amazing woman name Amanda Tanner, the same Amanda Tanner that committed suicide by jumping into the Potomac River two weeks ago. I always imagine forever with her, having kids, buying a house with a white picket fence, a dog . . . the American Dream. However, unexpectedly she broke up with me four month before her death. In gathering her things that remained at my apartment to send to her family, I came across a sex tape of her and President Fitzgerald T. Grant III. I went back and forth about disclosing this to the American people, but I decide you deserve the truth. My Amanda, the love of my life deserves justice for the sorrow President Grant gave her. She was just a pawn and he took advantage of her. I'm calling for an investigation into their relationship to ensure he did not use the American taxpayers' money to cover up his affair. In such trying times with the recession, the American People should not be paying for the sins of President Grant."

The room of reporters began buzzing wanting to hear the tape, as Billy waved them off and walked off the stage. He planned to hit all the major media outlets with the tape, already having a scheduled interview with Fox News. As he walked into the hall that connected the media room to the white house, he was met by Cyrus who immediately began to choke him.

Billy begin to lose consciousness.

Cyrus tightened his grip around his neck as several secret service men try to stop him. Cyrus cursed under his breath. He wanted to kill Billy, he wanted to choke the life out of him for what he just did to Fitz, this administration . . . to him.

It took five secret service men to separate Cyrus from Billy. Billy gasped for air, "I want to have him arrested now; he just assaulted me."

As officers under the law, one of the secret service men put Cyrus in handcuffs, and took him downtown through a secure exit to have him charged.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Camp David . . . **

Both Fitz and I are soundly sleeping on the couch of the living room together. My body is comfortable nestled into Fitz's chest. He has his arm wrapped around me protectively. Both of us were catching up on needed sleep.

I am awaken by the vibration of my phone. I slowly leave the room, and go into the kitchen. "Pope" I answered not bothering to look whose calling.

Stephen' voice came through the receiver. "Where are you?"

I can tell by the sound of his voice, there is something wrong. "I'm dealing with a client emergency, what's wrong?" I asked concern as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Abby is in the hospital."

"What!" I asked in shocked.

"She got hit by a car Liv, she is in bad shape."

Before Stephen could explain anymore, I responded "I'm on my way there, which hospital?"

"George Washington."

I entered the living room to tell Fitz. "Fitz I need too. . ."

Before I could finish my statement, I heard our sex tape coming through the TV. I then saw Billy wearing a neck brace, talking about the President having extramarital relationship with Amanda, how he found the sex tape, and his pending charges against the President's Chief of Staff, Cyrus Beene for assault.

Fitz looked shocked. "Uhm our tape is no longer a secret."

"Duh." I responded to his obvious statement.

"Yeah. . . we should get back to Washington, I need to get Cyrus out of jail."

"I need to be dropped off at George Washington, Abby was involved in an accident and is in the hospital."

"I'm sorry to hear that, do you need me to come with you." Fitz stroked my hand softly.

I smiled. "That's sweet of you to offer, but your administration is going to crap, and your chief of staff is in county jail, I think you are needed at the White House."

Fitz laughed. "I'm more afraid for the other inmates being left with Cyrus, than I am of Cyrus being left with them." He joked.

I nodded. "After I find out that Abby is ok, I'll come to the White House to help you with this situation."

He smiled. "Yeah . . . because I am going to need the amazing Olivia Pope, the fixer, on this one."

* * *

**Fitz a kidnapper?, Fitz and Olivia had sex sorta . . . Poor Abby . . . Billy announcement . . . Cyrus in an orange jump suit . . . what a chapter haha, tell me what you guys think. Also I'm open for suggestion on how I should handle the Billy situation. **


	15. Chapter 15: Hospitals and Truths

**This chapter is shorter, but I wanted to get out a quicker update and separate Chapter 16 which is longer and less related to this chapter. I hope you guys are still enjoying the story. Disclaimer: Don't own Scandal, just love the show. As always feel free to review, no opinion is too small or big about this story. LM1.**

* * *

I walked into George Washington Hospital, and immediately saw Stephen.

Stephen walked up to me. "Come on Livie, she is in this room down the hall."

Before we could walk any closer to her room, a nurse with large rimmed eye glasses stopped us. "Where do you think you are going . . . only family is allowed to visit at this time."

Without a hesitation, I muttered, "I am family, I'm her sister."

"So let me guess the British guy." she points to Stephen. "The black guy. She points to Harrison. "The Latino guy." She points to Huck. "Are all your brothers?"

I smirked. "Yup you never seen a multi-racial family." I brush passed her and made my way to the team.

The nurse was about to stop me, but after the arguments she had with Stephen, Huck, and Harrison, she was drained.

I made my way inside to see Abby, who had a few cuts and bruises and a broken leg. Otherwise she was her feisty self.

"As soon as I get out of here, I'm going to personally find Billy Chambers and kick his ass for this, my insurance premiums are going to go through the roof for this hospital visit."

I laughed. "Don't worry about your insurance, I'm happy you are alive." I paused. "Wait Billy, what does Billy have to do with your accident?" I asked confused.

Abby explained me what happened and I began to fume myself. "Yeah Billy is really getting on my bad side messing with people I care about." I shook my head.

Abby raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

I shook my head. "Billy just held a press conference, and revealed the President's relationship with Amanda Tanner and is going around playing an audio of a sexual encounter." I intentionally left out who were the parties to that sexual encounter.

Abby laughed and shrugged, "good." she folded her arms. "I know he is a friend of yours, but liv he is a cheating dog and deserved to be exposed as one."

I sighed, and thought to myself, _I should tell them now figuring I will need their help with the media backlash Fitz will face because of this_. I looked Abby in the eyes with a serious expression. "He is not a dog Abby, and he is not just my friend." I bit my lip as Huck, Harrison, and a knowing Stephen listened. "The woman on that tape is not Amanda, it's me."

Abby mouth dropped. "So you had an affair with the President, the very married president."

I nodded. "Yes."

"Liv this is just so not you." She shook her head in disappointment.

"I know Abby, trust me, I have tried many times not to be in love with that man, but I cannot control it."

A part of Abby understood having loved Charles at one point despite his abusive ways, but a part of her could not gasped the gladiators she looked up to was the President's whore.

The room was silent, until I spoke, "but that was from the past and what Billy is doing is not right."

Stephen nodded, "what do you want us to do."

I turned to him, "I need you to dig up as much dirt about Billy as possible."

I turn to Huck and Harrison "I need you two to dig up dirt on Sally Langston, I think she had something to do with Billy's actions." They nodded.

They all exited the room leaving me and Abby alone. Abby just stared at me for about five minutes before opening her mouth. "Is he Lily's father?"

My heart raced slightly and I nodded. "Yes, he is."

"Does he know about her?" Abby asked curious to know how he could stay away from such a sweet and beautiful baby willingly.

"No, he doesn't and it's in everyone's best interest involved."

Abby nodded and was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Abby. . ."

"Liv its fine, I'm just trying to wrap my head around the fact that you slept with a married man. I know the President and First Lady do not have a conventional marriage . . . but they still are married." She shook her head.

I sighed, "because he makes me want to break all the rules I hold. Under any other circumstances I would never have a relationship with a married man. I have been cheated on by past boyfriends many times to ever want to make another woman experienced that." I paused. "But Abby with him I can be me, he knows how to relax me with I'm stress, make me laugh when I'm sad, and just gets me in a way no one else ever has. I'm in love with him."

Abby just stared at me.

"Yes he is married . . . Yes he is the President of the United States . . . and yes he has children, but I cannot force my heart to feel what I want it to feel."

She sighed, "then why aren't with him, and why are you keeping Lily a secret?"

I sat on the edge of her bed, "because despite the fact that I love him with all my might, he is married, and he is the president, and those things mean we can never have a future together and I could never put Lily through knowing a father she could never truly have in her life."

Abby's eyes filled with tears.

I smirked, "are those tears Abigail?"

She wiped her eyes. "No . . . I just got something in my eyes." she laughed. "It's just I don't condemn cheating Liv, but your undoubtedly a strong and amazing woman.

I leaned in to hug her softly. "I need to go check on my mom and Lily and then head to the White House."

She nodded. "Keep me posted, and if you run into Billy Chambers kick him in the balls really hard for me."

* * *

**So the entire team (minus Quinn who was taking care of business at Pope and Associates) knows about the President and Olivia, Abby was not too happy about it, and Abby knows who Lily's biological father is. Chapter 16 will be coming this week and it will have some surprises in it. Review and look out for Chapter 16.**


	16. Chapter 16: Making a Mark

**Hey all so I'm back, sorry for the long delay, things got a little crazy. I'm so excited scandal is coming back next week. In response to everyone question Fitz will know that Lily is his within the next three chapters. As always don't own the show or characters from the show, just a fan-fiction writer. Review, private message, send a bird message tell me what you think. LM1.**

* * *

Fitz walked back into the White House with a smile on his face. If this had happen to any other President they would have been destroyed and in a state of panic, but he was not. He was in a good place with Liv and got the first good night of sleep in over a year. As he was rode back from Camp David, he began to think maybe this tape being release was not the absolute worst thing in the world. He could finally stop lying to the American people, maybe divorce Mellie, and finally be with the love of his life. He spoke out loud, as he sat in his chair in the oval office. "Maybe this is not a bad thing."

He did not notice Mellie was already standing in the office when he came in to sit down, "What do you mean this is not a bad thing, this presidency is ruin because you could not keep it in your pants." She yelled at him.

Fitz came out of his deep thought, "Maybe it's time I stop lying to the American people, this marriage is a sham and you know it."

"This marriage may not be perfect, but it's not a sham . . . this tape does not make you look bad, it makes this entire administration look bad . . . stop only thinking about yourself, you are so selfish."

"No you are selfish . . . you are not worried about the people that work so hard under this administration . . . you are worried about how this will make you look and what would you tea group say about you as a wife."

"Don't make this about me . . . I'm not the one that cannot keep my many mistresses in check."

Fitz is about to really give it to Mellie, when Cyrus walked in with his husband James following closely after him.

"Why are you two here fighting, we need to figure out how to fix this."

Fitz smiled. "Someone sprung you from the joint?" He jokingly asked.

James spoke up, "Yes, I did under the condition he enrolls in an anger management course; I came along to clear that with you, before I return home."

Fitz nodded with a slight smirk. "Yes, I can part with my chief of staff, so he can attend classes"

James shook Fitz hands. "Thank you Mr. President because I cannot have my husband losing his cool and risking our application for adoption again."

James pecked Cyrus's cheek and walked out.

Cyrus groaned. "Why are you encouraging that man, I do not need anger management classes"

Fitz laughed. "You do and I need to let James get his way once in a while."

Cyrus folded his arms. "Why should I take marriage advice from you . . . you're the one in the middle of a sex tape scandal."

Mellie added, "And he wants to come out with the truth about the tape and ruin this presidency."

Cyrus looked shocked. "Absolutely not."

I walked in, and the tension in the room could not be cut with a think knife.

Fitz's face lite up, as I walked into the room.

Mellie's face immediately turned up. "what is she doing here?"

Cyrus nodded agreeing.

"I'm here to help with this situation." I sat my brief case in a chair.

Cyrus immediately spoke. "I don't think it's a good idea to have a mistress here while we are trying to put out a fire from his actions with another mistress."

Fitz shook his head. "Cyrus I warned you about disrespecting Olivia." Fitz had no expression on his face. "I put up with a lot of your crap, because you do a good job . . . but I will not have you referring to her as my mistress and she is welcome in the White House as long as I'm president in it."

I wanted to smile, finding Fitz put his foot down extremely sexy, but at the same time I knew such an action would add fuel to the existing fire.

Mellie snapped. "You know what I'm done, if you want to run out in the sunset with her . . . and ruin everything we worked so hard to build . . . I will not sit by and watch." Mellie stormed out of the room and Cyrus followed after her, leaving Fitz and Olivia alone.

* * *

**White House's Living quarters**

Mellie muttered under her breath, how Fitz is a bastard, as she packed her suit case.

"Where are you going?" Cyrus asked, as he walked toward Mellie, to stop her from packing.

"I'm going to my parent's house in California, the kids are already there." She pushed his hands away and continued to pack. "If he is going to throw it all way for her, I'm not going to stick by and witness it."

"Mellie . . . he is not throwing anything away . . . I will make sure of it . . . I worked to damn hard for him to just walk away for a woman."

Mellie shook her head. "Did you not just witness what was going on in the oval office . . . his mind is already made up . . . we have lost Cyrus and Olivia has won."

"No, she has not . . . but I need you on my side to make him see he is being delusional and he will never have the kind of life he is dreaming of with her."

"How are we supposed to do that Cyrus?"

"You are a resourceful woman Mellie." Cyrus raised an eyebrow. "Don't think I have not watched you through the years . . . when it comes to Fitz's flings you spare no expense to make them go away."

Mellie smiled. "I do have a gift."

* * *

**Flashback Millie and Fitz's First year at Harvard Law school (Mellie point of view)**

Millie walked out of Harvard Law School's bookstore, with her bag full of first year law school books. She spotted a young Fitz sitting on a bench on the main green. She recognized him immediately, her family and his crossed paths during first year orientation. He was polite and the parents immediately got along.

Fitz family came from old money in California and his family was very politically connected, making him my ideal future husband. He was being groomed to be the future President of the United States, and I would be by his side as the First Lady. It was a match made in heaven. I muttered to myself, "_Melanie Montgomery-Grant . . . no Melanie Grant. . . hmm I want to be accessible to the people, . . . Mellie Grant . .. Perfect_.

My daydream was interrupted by the sight of another girl running up to him. She wrapped her arms around him and began to kiss him passionately. She had long blonde hair, her skin was flawless, her teeth brightly white, she had large perky c cups, and big blue eyes. She appeared to be quite smitten with Fitz, which is something I could not have. Jackie O did not let Marilyn Monroe come in and steal her man and her First Ladyship . . . I would not let this mysterious girl do it either.

_Several Weeks Pass . . ._

Fitz was still infatuated with Blondie, who I found out is Meagan Brigtonberg. Her family was quite wealthy from Texas oil and quite connected politically. Thus, like me Meagan was probably bidding for Fitz heart for the potential her parent saw in them being a super political couple.

Fitz patted me on the back. "Thanks Mel for the Pol-Sci notes had a late night with the Meg and could not drag myself out of bed to go class."

He smiled at me, putting me into the friend's zone for the ditzy bleach blonde. I forced a smile on my face, "no problem that is what friends are for."

He nodded. "Mel I do not know what I would do without you, you're definitely irreplaceable." Fitz smiled and hugged me.

A moment of happiness was short-lived, as Blondie came bouncing over. Fitz immediately let go and ran after her, as they embraced each other.

A look of determination not jealousy sprung to my face. I thought to myself, _I will find a way into your heart Fitzgerald T. Grant III and a way to get that blonde slut out of it._

_Night after our last fall exams in our first year . . . _

As a tradition, after the end of exam law school students get wasted beyond repair at a local house party. Early that hay I talked to Fitz's biggest rival Thomas Carter about getting Meg into bed.

Thomas was from a wealthy family from the Hamptons and I knew gold-digger Meg would not resisting having two rich politically connected men wrapped around her finger. I thought I would have to offer money, sexual favors, or something of tangible value, but Thomas went along with the idea immediately. He hated Fitz and secretly always wanted Meg as his girl.

My plan went perfect; I distracted Fitz for an hour or so. I told him about my "fake" undergrad boyfriend, who I just found out cheated on me. Fitz being the good guy he is, consoled me and convinced me to come to the party with him.

We went to the party and Fitz began to look for Meg. One of her friends, who happened to also be a close friend of mine, tells him she went upstairs, and she wasn't feeling well.

Fitz concerned checked several rooms, which were full with people having sex or making out. He goes down the hall to the very last room, and opened the door to find Meg riding Thomas in a sexual way.

She was moaning his name, and Fitz was heartbroken. Thomas noticed Fitz standing them, he thrust into Meg harder, to make her scream his name even louder.

Fitz muttered out of anger, "You whore."

Meg turned and saw him standing there. She muttered. "Crap Fitz it's not what you think." She gets off Thomas and runs to Fitz, to stop him from going.

"Don't touch me . . . you whore." Fitz pushed her away, as he stormed down the steps and out the party.

I chased after him smiling in the inside, but showing concerned in outside.

Fitz walked back to his apartment and I followed. We bonded over having significant others that cheated on us and drank wine together. We ended up sleeping together.

Fitz did not get over Meagan as easily as I had planned. He was depressed and considered getting back with her several times.

The night Meg and Thomas slept together they did not use protection and she ended up pregnant a few weeks later putting a damper on his plan to get back together with her. When the paternity test came back that it was Thomas's baby, Meg married him pressured by her family. She left Harvard to have her baby back in Texas.

Fitz had a hard time through this all, and I was there to pick up the pieces. With pressure from his father to make it official, he made me his girlfriend and eventually his wife. While he probably did not love me and definitely cheated on me throughout the years, he knew that I would never leave him. He was looking towards his future as, the President of the United States, and I was the perfect spouse for his image.

* * *

**Present time . . . .**

Mellie smiled and nodded at Cyrus. "Yeah I have been through a lot with Fitz, but there are just something's not even my skills can fix Cyrus."

Cyrus shook his head. "Am I hearing this right you are backing down from a fight for Fitz and this presidency?"

Mellie sighed. "I'm tired Cyrus . . . I'm tired of fighting with Fitz . . . I'm tired of proving myself to him . . . I'm tired of upholding a presidency for which the president does not care about himself." Mellie continued to pack.

Cyrus lost it and pushed the suit case away. "You keep fighting become there is nothing else . . . he has to stay president . . . I have worked too hard . . . and you have worked too hard to let some irrelevant aid from New Jersey and a fast talking campaign fixer destroy is all.

Mellie sat on the bed. "So you have told me what's in it for you, what's in it for the country, and what's in it for Fitz . . . but what do I get out of helping him remain President."

Cyrus smiled. "You get what you have always wanted, to never have to worry about your family legacy being in shambles or losing your status again." Cyrus was patted himself on the back in the inside, using one of his old tricks in his book of manipulation . . . researching the subject and playing them with their insecurities.

Mellie was intrigued by his offer, "and how do you expect to do that?"

Cyrus smirked with amusement, at how much of a mastermind he is. "If you help me get Fitz through this term and another, I will get you elected to public office . . . how does Senator Mellie Grant sound . . . you will not need Fitz to make your mark in this world, you will make it yourself."

Mellie reflected on Cyrus's offer. "Hmm Senator Mellie Grant . . . it does have a nice ring to it."

* * *

**Mellie Flashback (Mellie's point-of-view)**

It was a week before my tenth birthday and I excitedly rushed home to show my family a Macy's magazine clipping of a fancy fur winter coat I wanted for my birthday. When I stepped into the house, I could hear my father and grandfather arguing, so I quietly sneak by the door of the study.

My father yelled. "How are we going to pay our mortgage?"

My grandfather shook his head. "I don't know son, no one could predict something like this happening."

My father paced with a worried look on his face. "Our family build its name on oil, an oil market crash cannot happen, can it father?"

My grandfather just kept shaking his head. "Son the price of oil quadrupled, I tried selling stock but with such a high price no one will buy it . . . so we are left with a bunch of worthless stock."

My dad took a deep breath. "But we have our other investments to keep us afloat until this blows over."

My grandfather nodded. "I'm sure this is temporary and this will blow over in no time."

Neither, my father, my grandfather, or I knew that day was that was the beginning of the end of the good ole days. A few months later, along with the 1973 oil crisis, the stock market crash sending my family finances crushing to nearly 0.

The night after I came home from summer camp, my father sat at the edge of my bed and my mother stood in the doorway. He smiled at me, but I could tell he was about to deliver bed news, because his eyes just showed sadness.

"Mellie, Angel . . . a lot has changed when you were away at camp, and I don't want to upset you . . . but we have to move."

My little 10 year old mind could not understand what the move meant at the time. I nodded and smiled "Are we moving to a bigger house, one with a bigger closet for me?" I said excited at the thought of a walk in closet.

He sighed. "No angel we are going to move into a smaller place, not too far from here."

My smile dropped. "What do you mean smaller daddy?"

My father's heart broke from the look on my face, "Well your grandfather's company is having a financial problem, and as result we are going to have to be on more of a budget."

My eyes widen never comprehended the concept of a budget, my parents always bought never looking at price tags or concerning themselves with restraining spending.

"Yes, a tighter budget princess, but its only temporary."

_A few days later . . . _

I looked through the moving truck window at the for sale sign on my childhood home, as we drove away. We pulled up to an apartment on the outskirts of my town.

I look confused, noticing the absence of a large backyard, "Mommy where will I ride my bike, and where will you hang our clothing out to dry?"

She rubbed my back, equally unsure how those things would happen in our new living arrangement.

After losing all our money, for the first time I knew what it felt like to be poor and irrelevant. People my parents used to associate with previously who were wealthy ignored us, and kids in school teased me because of my homemade clothing. I watched my grandparents, and my parents work dead-end jobs just to afford the crappy two bedroom apartment, me, my parents, my grandparents and my older brother Oliver lived in.

One very horrible day at school, I came running home in tears and nearly knocked over my grandfather.

"Sweetie, why the tears?" He stopped me, grabbing my hand as he walked me into the living room that was also wear he slept.

"Kids at school teased me and told me I was white trash, who would end up cleaning houses like my mother."

My grandfather rubbed my back, and put me on his knee. He coughed into his dirty and torn handkerchief. A cough he has been doing a lot lately.

I look worried when I saw red dots form in the handkerchief, when he pulled away from it.

"You my Melanie Montgomery come from a strong, intelligent line of Montgomerys and will amount to something amazing one day. While we Montgomerys are struggling right now, we will not forever. Our name and status will be renewed and I know you will ensure it never falters again."

I wiped my tears away, "I promise Grandpa I will make you proud and make a mark on this world." I hugged him tightly.

A few weeks later my grandpa passed away from lung cancer undiagnosed because we didn't have health insurance at the time. My father took the money the family receive from his life insurance and invested it into major New York City real estate in an up-and-coming neighborhood of Manhattan. No one could predict the real estate market would boom, it made my family very wealthy again.

We again had retained our status in the upper-class society and I was determinate from the mere age of 13 to maintain and keep my promise to my grandpa. I worked hard in school to get the best grades, I attended all the best schools, I associated with only the wealthiest of people, and I secured my status by hooking a man groomed to be the next President of the United States.

I have gotten everything I ever wanted . . . but there was one thing I have not achieved just yet, and that was making my mark. Yes, as First Lady I have my initiatives like my literacy program and gardening, but I wanted to do more. I wanted people to yell my name at campaign rallies not just in association with Fitz . . . I wanted to make decisions that would impact people's everyday lives . . . I wanted my name in history books . . . and most of all I wanted to make the mark in this world and keep the promise I made so many years ago to my grandpa.

* * *

**Present day**

Mellie smiled "I accept your offer Cyrus, you better be as good as you promise, I want to see my name on bummer stickers for Senator of California by 2019."

Cyrus nodded. "I'm damn good at my job, and if you remained married to Fitz it will give you a stamp of approval by the people." Cyrus smiled in the inside at his own genius. "The image of the wife that stands by her husband side through a tough eight years of his presidency, then that same woman bravely continue the fight for the people as a Senator, the American people will eat that up."

"Yes it's perfect." She shook his hand. "Now we just have to get Fitz on board."

Cyrus nodded. "No we need to get Olivia on board, she is his kryptonite."

Mellie laughed. "And how are we going to get her on board, she is not exactly a fan of either of us."

"I know, but she is also a rational person. She is programed to do the right thing and she of all people know Fitz stepping down right now would ruin his career, put his children through media hell, and allow Sally Langston to be president." Cyrus chuckled. "That last reality will surely make her blood boil." Olivia never being a true Republican and definitely not a Langston fan.

Mellie nodded. "You get Olivia on board to convince Fitz, and I will make this Amanda Tanner sex tape issue go away."

Cyrus raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You already have a plan?"

Mellie smugly smirked. "Yes, as you know I have a way of making issues like this disappear . . . you don't think Olivia's car accident that resulted in her miscarriage of Fitz's unborn baby was really an accident do you?."

After finding out about Fitz and Olivia, Cyrus did find out that Olivia accident last winter resulted in her miscarrying a baby but he had no idea it was anything but an accident. Cyrus just smirked. "to shay Madame mastermind."

* * *

**Jailbird Cyrus is sprung from the joint, Fitz yawns for freedom, Mellie Flashbacks, the deal that changed everything . . . Next chapter will have a lot more Olivia and Fitz. Stay Tune and Review. LM1**


	17. Chapter 17: My Sins

**Wow, Scandal was amazing yesterday, I'm still trying to understand what happen. Here is another chapter of Bittersweet, Hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: Don't own the show or its characters . . . this is just a fanfic. As always review, message, or send a smoke signal. LM1**

* * *

**Meanwhile in the oval office**

Fitz leaned against the front of the desk, and smiled at me standing across the room.

I raised an eyebrow, "what are you smiling at everything is a mess, your presidency is in the toilet, the media is connecting you to a dead girl, and our sex tape is viral." I shook my head at how everything has gone to hell in a mere 24 hours.

Fitz motioned for me to come closer. "You know you are quite sexy when you are frustrated, right?"

"Fitz this is not the time or place for dirty talk?"

He laughed his familiar Fitz laugh. "Olivia this is the perfect time for it, everyone is so bended out of shape over this situation . . . this is the out we are all looking for."

"An out, you not leaving a regular 9 to 5 job Fitz . . . your about to lose one of the most important position in this country."

He smirked, as I moved toward the window and out of the camera view.

Fitz walked over and joined me, "Olivia it's just a job, one for which has little meaning if I don't have you."

"Whoa . . . whoa. . . Fitz you are getting a head of yourself."

"Am I, the only thing that's keeping me away from you is being President."

"But your marriage to Mellie . . . "

Fitz cuts me off, "The only thing that kept me married was being President"

"If I'm not President there is nothing keeping me away from you, nothing keeping me from marrying you, nothing is keeping me from building a life with you"

I was caught off guard by what Fitz was saying; I looked down at my phone. The phone showed a screen saver of Lily smiling. "Your life will always be complicated, even if you were not president and my life is complicated too."

Fitz grabs my hand softly. "I know Liv and I would love baby Lily like she is my own"

I raised an eyebrow. "How do you know her name?" I pulled away afraid of what else he may know about the daughter we share.

"I'm the President of the United States, I do have access to things like people's names Olivia" He jokingly said.

"Well Fitz . . . about Lily" I sighed deciding there would never be a perfect time to tell him and everything was so messed up, why not just put all my cards on the table.

Fitz smiled at the cellphone screensaver. "She is an amazingly beautiful 10 month old who has your smile."

My mouth dropped. "How do you know that is she ten months?"

Fitz took out his personal phone, and put in a special code unlocking it. He goes to his pictures and showed me a dozen pictures of me and Lily out in Washington D.C.

"You had me and my child followed." I raised an eyebrow.

"Not intentionally, I just wanted to make sure you were ok . . . so I had you followed and only naturally I would get pictures of you with your daughter."

"There on your phone . . . why?" My heart-raced with each picture I strolled through of me and Lily at the park, me and Lily eating pizza at Louie's, me and Lily getting ice cream cones, and me and Lily at mommy and me class.

Fitz muttered, "Please don't think this is weird but I had them transfer to my phone because sometimes I need a pick me up and seeing you two . . . imagining you and our would be child of about the same age doing those things . . . gets me through the day."

Guilt consumed me inside at the thought of him looking at our daughter and not knowing.

He interrupted my deep thought, "tell me about her, what does she like to eat, what are her favorite things, does she talk, just anything."

I sighed and swallowed hard. "She likes mashed up bananas, it's a messy meal but it's her favorite."

"Bananas are amazing goodness Liv, no condemning the messiness of them" He teased.

"Her most prized possession is a pink elephant called Ellie"

Fitz is tickled with joy. "Yup definitely a republican in the making."

I laughed. "She will pick a party that best fits her views mister." I shook my head, "yes she talks, increasingly more and will have full conversations with you if you let her."

"Yup she would not be a Pope if she did not like to talk and be opinionated"

"Hey those are not bad things."

"Never said it was, those are things I love about you." Fitz pulled me closer and kissed my lips. "She may not be mines but I would love her and you forever if you let me . . . we can do this liv."

This very personal moment was interrupted by Fitz's secretary. "Sir there was an incident at Karen's school and secret service is bringing her home immediately."

Fitz pulled away. "What happen? . . . is she ok?"

The secretary nodded. "Mr. President she is going to be fine just some of the kids heard about the recent scandal and were quite cruel to her. She cried to her secret service detail and demanded to go home, she will be taken to the private residence"

Fitz turned to me, "Were not done talking about this, I just need to go see Karen."

I nodded. "I will be around, go make sure Karen is okay."

Fitz rushed off to the private residence of the White House.

I wondered to the garden needing to think; the garden being the only place, besides Fitz's arms, I really felt at peace.

* * *

"Trying to make a big decision?" Cyrus muttered to me.

I turned to him. "I already know your opinion so you don't have to say it."

Cyrus raised an eyebrow. "Do you really?"

"Yes you think Fitz should fight for his presidency and I'm a horrible distraction that is ruining his life."

"Your correct about the first part, I do think he should remain president, but the second part I have never thought." Cyrus took a seat on a bench in the garden and I joined him on the bench.

"What?" I said half shocked he did not perceive me as a distraction for Fitz.

Cyrus sighed. "Olivia I would like to apologize some of the choices I have made since I found out about you and Fitz have not been the best. . . I called you names you did not deserve and I said things I know hit below the belt . . . but I did those things to protect both you and him."

"So calling me a gold-digger whore who is ruining your perfect president is helping me?"

"No but keeping you two part is, the sad reality is Olivia, he does not belong to you."

"I know he is married to Mellie"

"No you don't get it . . . Fitz does not belong to her . . . he does not belong to you . . . nor does he belong to me, he belongs to the American people who voted for him. He belongs to the American people who are suffering right now in one of the worst recession since the Great Depression. You have seen the numbers, there are large percentages across several states of American without jobs, on public assistance, and in need of strong leadership."

"Why does it has to be Fitz, there are many people that could help this country through this time, hell you could even do the job, I did not want to stand in the way of Fitz being happy in the normal life he seek.

Cyrus laughed and shook his head. "Normal life . . . Fitz. . . Fitz will never be normal, yes he can resign but he will always have this title . . . this job connected to him."

I muttered, "But . . . "

Cyrus shook his head and interrupted me. "Yes I could run for public office and do an okay job, but this country deserves someone who is great . . . who makes the right decision even when there are unpopular . . . who they could place they trust in . . . that person is not me, I have always been meant to be a background person, while he is meant to be great."

Cyrus paused. "Look Liv I can say how he is the best person for the job and how the American people need him, but to be honest Fitz cannot step down because his meant for greatness. Yes he could have a normal life with you, but at the end of the day he would not be living up to his true potential and settling for normalcy. There is nothing wrong with normalcy for most people but when you have been created to be great your entire life and people around you have made sacrifices for you to be great, there is something wrong with you not living up to that greatness.

Cyrus sighed. "In the ideal world you and him could be together, I could adopt a baby from some Asian country with James, but we don't live in an ideal world . . . we live in a world that places us in certain roles . . . I am an workaholic Chief of Staff that does not have time for children, you are a political fixer who reputation is built on your integrity, and Fitz is the president of the United States whose meant to change lives, to be anything else would go against what we are destined to be."

I'm quiet for a while as I reflect on everything that has been said and knowing what I must do. "How can I help Fitz remain president."

* * *

**A few hours later . . . **

I had made a deal with the devil, Mellie, to save Fitz's Presidency. Everything was set in place before anyone told an unsuspecting Fitz the plan. Mellie, Cyrus, and I all waited for Fitz's return from the White House residence.

Fitz knew something was up when he walked into the room and saw the three of them standing together. Fitz opened his mouth, "I think . . . I'm going to make a resignation speech tonight and then go through the formal steps of resigning with Congress tomorrow morning."

Cyrus shook his head. "That will not be necessary Mr. President we have this cover, you and Mellie have a meeting with Fox News in an hour."

I hand him some papers. "I have prepared some talking points for you and have been working with Mellie."

Fitz looked confused. "Talking points . . . talking points, what is going on." He looked down and began to read.

"Talking points for your exclusive interview telling your side of the story . . . how the tape is of you and Mellie, and you had nothing to do with Amanda Tanner."

Fitz tossed the papers to the ground. "Liv. . . no we have agreed, I was stepping down . . . we were going to be together."

"Fitz this is what's best for everyone, the country, this administration, your kids, and you."

''What best for me, how dare you tell me what is best for me, you obviously have no concept of what is best for me."

"Fitz. . ."

"No I'm a grown man . . . you have no right to make decisions for me, and about us." Fitz grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes.

"Fitz this is the rational decision, what we talked about earlier . . . running away together is not reality, you are the president and I have a life of my own."

"It could be reality . . . if you let it." He looked down. "Olivia tell me now that you don't love me and I will go through with this stupid plan you three cooked up."

I swallowed hard. "Fitz I don't love you." It took everything in me to lie to him.

Fitz pulls away and shouts. "Fine then . . . get the hell out of the White House . . . you are not welcome here"

"Fitz . . ."

"No you wanted out of this relationship . . . you want me to stay in a dead marriage and produce a baby with a woman I don't love . . . and continue to live a lie for what, this job?" Fitz shook his head. "Just get out Olivia . . . I cannot look at you right now."

Heartbroken I slid on my jacket and walked out of the White House.

Fitz picked up the papers and read them, "Let's get this over."

* * *

The next 48 hours Fitz and Mellie hit several news outlets with their explanation of the sex tape and how Billy is mentally ill and delusional. Mellie announce that she is expecting and their marriage is stronger than ever.

Sally Langston, after being blackmailed, also agreed to support the story that Billy has mental problem adding creditability to the story.

Amanda Tanner's father statement was the most damning for Billy. He went on Oprah's show for an exclusive. He painted Billy as an abusive, controlling, and manipulative person that used his innocent small town daughter as a pawn in his sick vendetta against President Grant.

The final nail was TMZ obtaining records that show Billy's spend year in a mental institution as a teenager for mental instability following a mysterious fire at his catholic middle school that injured one of his classmates.

Billy watched from his favorite sport bar in Foggy Bottom, as his plan completely feel apart and everyone he trusted turned against him. He rush back to his home and was cornered by his family.

"What are you guys doing here?" He muttered, knowing they probably are here because of what is being said in the media.

Billy's father spoke, as his mother just look down at the ground. "Billy we think you should take a small vacation given the recent events."

Billy shook his head. "Father whatever you heard is a lie; the president did sleep with my ex-girlfriend and that sex tape is real."

His father took and walked over to him, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Son, this is how your last mental break down happen, with you believing everyone is lying on you."

Billy pulled away upset. "No I'm telling the truth, this is not like last time, I promise."

Billy's mother sighed, "We know it's not like the last time, because we are going to get you help before you hurt someone again."

Billy looked confused, "What do you mean help."

Billy's father looked into his son's eyes "We are having you committed to Spring Grove."

Two large men dressed in hospital uniforms entered the apartment and dragged Billy away. The press had a field day taking pictures of him being put in a black psychiatric hospital van.

* * *

Mellie is sitting in bed reading a woman's magazine.

Fitz climbed into bed on the far right side of their large king size bed. "So how far are you along?"

Mellie put down the magazine. "What do you mean, we have not even started to have sex again for me to be expecting silly." She moved in closer to him. "Unless you want to start to tonight?" she tried to say in a sexy voice.

Fitz had a disgusted look on his face. "I would not touch you, if you were the last living being on this earth and I know you are not a selfless person, so when are you and George expecting YOUR baby"

Mellie looks shocked. "In 8 months."

Fitz shook his head. "Your such a hypocrite, I get Olivia knocked up its the end of the world as we know . . . you get knocked up by another man and you find a way to make it a political stunt." He clapped his hands. "This is rich."

Mellie smirked "It's not my fault my timing is better than yours, sweetheart, and how did you know I was pregnant."

"After over 20 years of marriage I like to think I know you Mellie and I know you would not put your body through another pregnancy for me . . . I had to beg you to have the first two for my political career. And" He paused "When you are PMSing you an even bigger Bitch then you normally are, and you have been pretty mellow instead."

"Guess. . . I cannot get much by you Fitz." Mellie smugly said.

"No you cannot." Fit knowing Mellie and Cyrus has something to do with Olivia changing her mind.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Spring Grove psychiatric hospital**

In a white straight coat, Billy rocked himself back and forth in a patted room. Several doctors watch him from a window. He muttered to himself "Olivia Pope you will pay for your sins . . ."

* * *

**Fitz learns more about Lily . . . Cyrus plays mind games with Olivia . . . Olivia made a deal with the devil . . . Mellie is expecting America's baby . . . Billy is in the nut house. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and chapter 18 is going to be explosive, Literally. LM1**


End file.
